


Take you to another world

by dey_shark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark
Summary: От Мишки Бу:«Эй, придурок, ты собираешься меня впустить или как? Я уже пятнадцать минут стою под дверью!»Гарри сделал несколько судорожных вздохов, развернулся на полу лицом к двери и немного отполз назад, чувствуя, как его тело окутывает сковывающий ужас.— Что ж, Гарри Стайлс, поздравляю. Вы официально сошли с ума.Или Луи умер, но продолжает писать Гарри сообщения. Может, не все потеряно?





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри всегда был довольно сентиментальным. Он не мог не восхищаться красивыми и милыми вещами. Не мог проигнорировать пасмурную, хмурую погоду, подбирая под нее крепкий чай с ягодами и неотрывно следя за низкими тучами через темное окно. Он верил в судьбу и не приписывал происходящему совпадения.

Найл нашел свой счастливый брелок перед выступлением? Значит, так было нужно. Значит, судьба дала ему шанс справиться с препятствиями и поверить в собственные силы.

Лиам потерял телефон перед интервью? Что ж, так должно случиться, потому что сообщение от его девушки было далеко не радостным, и он стал бы расстроенным и невпопад отвечал бы на вопросы.

Зейн решил уйти? Никто не в праве его останавливать, и Гарри верил: это очередной трудный, но значимый старт для них всех. Он никогда бы не стал злиться на Зейна за его желание показать миру себя как отдельного артиста, а не часть группы, которой он навсегда остался бы.

Луи…

Гарри вздохнул и педантично расправил складки на покрывале, цепляя короткими ногтями мягкий ворс. Мысли текли плавно, тягуче, словно застывший мед.

Погода на улице соответствовала, и Гарри верил, что неспроста. Хмурое небо, порывистый ледяной ветер и едва ощутимые мелкие капли дождя, оседающие нежной росой на волосах и ресницах. Природа горевала, печалилась и не позволяла забыть об утрате.

— Гарри? — в комнату заглянул Лиам.

Одетый в черный строгий костюм с чуть мятой белоснежной рубашкой и развязанным галстуком, понуро свисавшим с его шеи, он выглядел серо и угловато. Под его глазами залегли тени горечи, уголки глаз слегка покраснели, а мягкие губы покрылись коркой.

— Гарри, нам пора ехать, — он прошел чуть вперед, оторвав руку от ручки двери, за которую ранее схватился слишком крепко. Голос Лиама ломался, звучал хрипло и глухо.

Гарри чувствовал неприятную режущую сухость в глазах. Кончики его пальцев подрагивали, но лицо не выражало даже привычной за последние дни хмурости. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены назад, скрывая кудри за шеей. Черный костюм элегантно сидел на его фигуре, а галстук был идеально подвязан под воротником.

Гарри поднялся с края кровати, где провел последние двадцать минут, погрузившись в собственные мысли, и подошел к Лиаму ближе, позволив другу положить ладонь на его плечо в ободряющем жесте. Никто не видел его слез, но глаза Гарри — опухшие, покрасневшие и потухшие — говорили сами за себя.

Они в губительной тишине вышли из комнаты, и Гарри нашел в себе силы улыбнуться уголками губ взволнованному Найлу, который подскочил на ноги, как только их увидел. Никто не спешил заводить разговор. Они не утешали друг друга словами, ни о чем не спрашивали. Лишь проникновенно смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали.

По окнам глухо забарабанил дождь, и это позволило им немного очнуться.

— Едем? — голос Найла тоже был хриплым. Будто он кричал долгое время, и Гарри ясно представил себе юного маленького ирландца в его огромной двуспальной кровати, глотающего слезы и рыдающего навзрыд. Потому что Найл их солнце, а на солнце бывают губительные вспышки.

Спускались уже в привычной тишине. У входа их ждала большая черная машина, и Гарри уже возненавидел этот трагический фарс.

В салоне их ждал Зейн. Он был хмур и молчалив больше обычного. Его пальцы мяли пачку сигарет, взгляд был мутным и блестящим, и Гарри потянулся к нему как завядающий в тени цветок к спасительному лучу солнца.

Объятие было порывистым и неловким, но никого это не волновало. Они не видели Зейна около двух месяцев, и теперь Гарри вжимался в его тело и определенно не хотел никуда отпускать. Его руки стискивали лацканы дорого пиджака, но Зейн не противился беспомощной хватке и лишь поглаживал Гарри по напряженной сгорбившейся спине.

На кладбище скопилось слишком много народу. Черное пятно, словно масляная клякса, казалось слишком большим. Родственники затерялись в толпе незнакомцев и репортеров, и Гарри испытал ужас, смешанный с яростью.

Все эти люди оскорбляли их горе. Им было плевать на произошедшее, они гнались за сенсацией, деньгами. Зейну пришлось крепко сжать дрожащую руку Гарри, чтобы тот не кинулся на первого же папарацци.

Все парни шли так близко друг другу, как это только было возможно. Сбившиеся в кучку, цепляющиеся друг за друга, растерянные, напуганные, потерявшиеся… Они едва напоминали взрослых парней, покоривших весь мир.

Джоанна выглядела безжизненно. Бледное лицо, синяки под глазами, покусанные губы и обгрызенные ногти. Гарри никогда не видел ее такой. Никогда не хотел увидеть. Но она была здесь. Скрывала короткие всхлипы в белоснежном платке, прижатым к бескровным губам.

Младших видно не было. Даже Лотти не цеплялась за руку матери как пару дней назад, и Гарри благодарил Джей за то, что она не стала втягивать ребят во весь этот фарс. Они заслуживали большего, чем безупречно лживые сочувствующие улыбки.

Джоанна была в прямом черном платье в пол. И Гарри не мог не задуматься о том, что в гардеробе этой женщины наверняка до этого момента не находилось ничего, связанного с трауром. И он хотел посоветовать ей сжечь это платье завтра же.

Но одна деталь не укрылась от его взгляда. Это маленький невинно-белый бутон розы в немного спутанных волосах Джей. Он выглядел как небольшое чистое пятнышко посреди тьмы, и Гарри вдруг понял, что может дышать, а не глотать воздух короткими урывками.

Священник говорил речь. Неспешно, с большими драматичными паузами. Вставлял нелепые сравнения, проникновенно оглядывал толпу перед собой и вздыхал так, будто сам потерял близкого человека. И это лживое поведение выводило из себя.

Гарри не хотел находиться здесь. Он не желал _так_ прощаться. Ему нужно было надеть одну из своих ярких рубашек, цветастые штаны и нелепо-золотые ботинки, которые Луи так сильно не любил. Ему нужно включить Кетти Перри на всю громкость и подпевать ей, размахивая джином, который он бы варварски пил из бутылки. Потому что Луи был самым ярким, самым запоминающимся человеком во всем мире. И он заслужил уйти ярко. Но не так. Не в серый день среди наглых незнакомцев.

Дождь увеличил свою мощь. Он начал хлестать по лицу, безжалостно кидая крупные капли в глаза, вымывая слезы. Толпа, наконец, начала редеть, пока на кладбище не осталось четверо.

Джей прижималась к боку Зейна, который галантно держал над ней зонт, хотя по его плечу стекали целые ручьи дождевой воды. Лиам держал дрожащего Гарри за плечи, не позволяя тому упасть на рыхлую влажную землю.

Гарри неотрывно смотрел на холодную могильную плиту и вспоминал тот день, когда его сердце разорвалось на кусочки.

***

У них намечалась репетиция в студии. После того, как Зейн официально покинул группу, их то и дело звали на различные интервью, желая выпытать как можно больше пикантных подробностей об этом «инциденте».

Гарри это злило. Он не считал произошедшее чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Зейн был частью их семьи, но он всегда держался в стороне и говорил о сольной карьере с их дебютного сингла. Это не было сюрпризом.

Да, отпускать одного из них оказалось трудно. Но различие в том, что они любили и уважали друг друга. Они приняли решение Зейна. И пусть Луи был огорчен, зол и непривычно молчалив, он все равно крепко обнял друга за плечи и пожелал ему удачи в одиночном плавании.

Теперь им вчетвером требовалось больше работать над своими голосами. Они каждые два дня собирались в студии и репетировали, пробовали, слушали, как они звучат без сильного притягательного голоса Зейна.

— Гарольд! — звонкий голос разбился о тишину просторной квартиры, прокатился по отполированному до блеска паркетному полу и вернулся к хозяину, ласково свернувшись у его ног. Ответа не последовало.

Солнечные зайчики прогуливались по светлым стенам с причудливыми узорами на них, частички пыли витали в воздухе, кружась светлым золотом в воздухе, купаясь в ласковых ярких лучах восходящего солнца, проникающего сквозь неплотные шторы.

— Гарри, — уже тише, но настойчивей повторил голос, пропуская в себя нотки мягкой хрипотцы. И, наконец, из комнаты вывалился взъерошенный длинноногий парень в расстегнутой рубашке цвета морской волны и в одной штанине, натянутой на ногу, видимо, с большими усилиями.

— Я поправился и не могу влезть в свои брюки, — Гарри вздохнул и провел ладонью по своим растрепанным кудрям, которые без укладки были пышнее обычного. Одна прядь мягко завилась вокруг небольшого уха, и Луи улыбнулся.

— В самом деле? Ты жуешь один салат. Ты чертова коала, — Луи проскакал в спальню мимо ее владельца и осмотрел настоящий хаос, который там творился.

Кажется, Гарри раскидал вокруг кровати весь свой гардероб. Вещи были на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, и гость осознал, что его друг страдает уже не меньше двух часов.

— Это твои чертовы бургеры, Томлинсон, — Гарри выпутался из штанины, которую смог натянуть на себя, и зашел в комнату следом. Его брови были нахмурены, а щеки стали более округлыми, что случалось каждый раз, когда Стайлс _дулся_.

Это было очаровательно, но у них действительно не оставалось времени.

— Размер твоей гардеробной превышает размеры любого бутика. Не говори, что среди всего этого нет ни одних штанов, которые налезут на твою задницу. Она все еще такая же миниатюрная, — Луи хлопнул ладонью по филейной части тела друга и отскочил от него с громким смехом, уворачиваясь от мятых штанов, которыми Гарри пытался его ударить.

— Я серьезно, ты можешь собираться быстрее? — Томлинсон сел на край незаправленной кровати. — Если нас вместе поймают папарацци, менеджер съест наши мозги чайной ложечкой.

Было довольно непривычно сидеть в комнате Стайлса сейчас. Обычно Гарри сам убирался в своей большой квартире, выдраивал ее так, будто всю жизнь только уборке и учился. У него никогда не наблюдалось пыли дома. Даже на самых мелких сувенирах, которые он любил привозить из разных стран. Луи не представлял, как тот мог поддерживать такую чистоту в доме, если обычно они приползали в свои «убежища» только под ночь, чтобы уделить пару часов сну.

Но в этот раз комната Гарри выглядела так, будто по ней прогулялось торнадо. Кудрявое, долговязое, медлительное торнадо.

— Гарри-и-и, — Луи откинулся назад и раскинул руки в стороны, позволяя другу увидеть всю драматичность, на которую он только способен. Стайлс, впрочем, был непробиваемым, но поторопиться действительно стоило.

Гарри не один раз слышал, как Элеонор возмущалась по поводу очередной статьи в сторону отношений двух участников группы. И он ее прекрасно понимал, потому что раньше они буквально не отлипали друг от друга, и их пошлые шуточки только для двоих подогревали интерес публики. Сейчас их популярность зависела только от их голосов и поведения на публике, и Элеонор больше не воспринимала их взаимодействия как шутки. Она ревновала настолько очевидно, что даже Лиам периодически стал уделять внимание заднице Луи, лишь бы позлить ее.

Но все они не имели права заходить слишком далеко. Слухи брались из ниоткуда и распространялись со скоростью света. Тогда менеджмент принял решение об отдалении парней друг от друга мягким, но настойчивым образом. На их дружбу это не повлияло ни сколько, а вот по чувствам Гарри ударило знатно.

Впрочем, он привык к Элеонор, и все остальное оказалось вытерпеть не так уж сложно.

Гарри казалось, что он буквально влюбился с первого взгляда, хотя ситуация их первой встречи была далека от романтики. И все же Луи оказался слишком ярким, добрым и очаровательным, чтобы Стайлс смог устоять. Когда парень, с которым он только что познакомился, предложил ему свою кофту, заметив мурашки на чужой коже, юный Гарри уже пропал.

И он до сих пор падал в эту бездну, дна которой все не мог разглядеть. И если сперва он едва мог держать свою новоприобретенную влюбленность в узде, то спустя годы чувство переросло в укоренившееся в его сердце глубокое чувство, ставшее частью его самого. Все это стало любовью. Медленной, спокойной и тоскливой. И если Гарри порой было больно и одиноко, он научился с этим мириться.

Его юношеская влюбленность была чувством разрушительным и эгоистичным. Оно пугало и запутывало Гарри, когда того начали окружать фанаты. Он не был готов ко всему этому. Он был молодым, ранимым юношей. Ребятам приходилось часто его успокаивать, и потом он не разговаривал с ними целый день, стыдясь своей эмоциональной нестабильности.

Но они повзрослели.

Гарри приобрел уверенность в себе. Он много раздумывал над своим положением и очень много разговаривал обо всем с Зейном, которому первое время приходилось одергивать друга от опасных затей прямо во время концертов.

Принять чувства к лучшему другу было легко. Сложнее оказалось скрывать их, однако, Луи мастерски переводил любую ситуацию в дерьмовую шутку.

Сейчас Гарри легко мог наслаждаться простым времяпрепровождением рядом с Луи. В юношеском возрасте он не принимал идею того, что можно радоваться счастью любимого человека, если тот был с кем-то другим. Но спустя года, это стало всем, что Гарри делал большинство своего свободного времени.

— Итак, Ник, — они сидели в тонированной машине. Ноги Луи покоились на коленях Гарри, пока тот просматривал ленту в своем твиттере.

— Боже, Лу, — Гарри откинул голову назад, блокируя телефон и отправляя его в карман джинсов, которые они откопали в его гардеробной. — Давай мы не будем говорить на эту тему. Это было один раз.

Луи понимающе покивал головой, но по его выражению лица было ясно, что он не согласен заминать этот разговор и жаждал обсудить все подробности, которые только знал.

— Но ты спал с Гримшоу, — настаивал на своем Луи, забавно дергая ногами в нетерпении узнать что-нибудь еще. — Признайся, что это из-за ухода Зейна. Это ведь так? Он ушел, и тебе надо отвлечься. Потому что Ник крутой, но _спать с ним_?

Гарри начинал раздумывать, понравится ли ему в тюрьме и насколько он сядет, если прямо сейчас задушит своего лучшего друга голыми руками. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно или неудобно, но он ненавидел говорить о своей личной жизни. Даже с Луи. _Особенно_ с Луи. Каждый раз ему казалось, будто происходит нечто неправильное. Что-то похожее на предательство. И Стайлсу не нравилось это чувство.

— Слушай, если я гей, то это не значит, что я сплю с каждым парнем, который обращает на меня внимание, — Гарри знал, что звучал обиженно и глухо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И, конечно же, Луи все заметил.

— О боже, sunshine, нет. Конечно нет, я так вовсе не думаю, — Луи опустил свои ноги и придвинулся к смотрящему в окно Гарри, положив ладонь на его колено и мягко погладив. И Стайлс соврет, если скажет, что не наслаждался подобным. — Просто… Ну, я думал, что ты и Зейн типа вместе, поэтому ты немного… Кхм… Я облажался, прости.

— С чего бы мне встречаться с Зейном? — Гарри тут же повернулся к закусившему нижнюю губу другу и пихнул того в плечо. — Ты с ума сошел? Это же Зейн! Он _взвизгнул_ , когда увидел голого Лиама!

Луи не сдержался и сдавленно хихикнул, потому что пусть они об этом и не говорили, но каждый на всю жизнь запомнил девчачий визг Малика. Это было так нелепо и смешно, что до сих пор оставалось их шуткой на пятерых.

— Прости меня, правда, — с улыбкой протянул Луи. И это было крайне нечестно, потому что у Гарри не хватало силы воли, чтобы противиться такому Томлинсону. — Вы всегда были так близки, что я просто…

— У него же есть девушка, придурок, — Гарри застонал, представляя, как они выглядели со стороны для Луи и, возможно, остальных. Может, поэтому Перри его так невзлюбила поначалу?

— Вообще-то, они расстались недавно. Ты совсем за новостями не следишь? — Луи прижался к его боку и обвил свои изящные руки вокруг живота Гарри.  
Что ж, это любимая часть их дружбы для Стайлса. То, как Луи беззастенчиво продолжал прикасаться к нему, прижимался и обнимал бесконечное число раз. В поездках они по-прежнему жили в одном номере (если с ними не увязывалась Элеонор, конечно), и даже спали в одной кровати, потому что «ты горячий как печка, а эти одеяла меня совсем не греют, Хаз».

Гарри любил их дружбу и дорожил ею, потому что это — больше, чем он рассчитывал получить.

— Я переписывался с Барбарой еще два месяца, прежде чем узнал, что они с Найлом расстались. И за все это время она даже ни разу не намекнула мне. Я думал, что ее жалобы на него — это очередной кризис их отношений, — Гарри сполз немного ниже по сидению, чтобы положить голову на плечо Луи. Это неудобно из-за роста Томлинсона, но Гарри часто так жертвовал своими ноющими после такого мышцами, чтобы чаще прикасаться к другу. Однажды ему пришлось всю ночь просидеть на диване, потому что Луи уснул на его коленях, и Гарри опасался разбудить его лишним движением.

— Ты такой нелепый, — Томлинсон смеялся, но в его голосе звучали нежность и улыбка, и сердце Гарри замерло на пару мгновений, прежде чем бешено заколотиться о ребра. Да, его любовь была спокойным взрослым чувством, но она присутствовала в нем и порой затапливала теплыми волнами. Гарри это нравилось, и он никогда не думал, что было бы лучше без всего этого. Он бы никогда не отказался от любви к Луи, как бы трудно ему порой ни приходилось.

— О боже, — испуганный звонкий крик заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и любопытно заглянуть в экран чужого телефона. Он всегда так делал, и Луи не видел смысла скрывать от него что-либо, потому что он все равно расскажет лучшему другу все в мельчайших подробностях. — У Эль случилось что-то с канализацией в доме, и она хочет переехать ко мне на время, пока будут идти ремонтные работы. О боже, — к концу предложения его голос стал еще выше, и Луи вцепился пальцами в бицепс друга.

Гарри знал, что эта парочка довольно близка. Они встречались несколько лет, знали друг о друге практически все (некоторые вещи девушкам знать не положено, а вот лучшим друзьям — очень даже да), но после всего этого Луи все еще не был готов к совместному проживанию со своей второй половинкой. Он паниковал каждый раз, когда разговор заходил на эту дорожку, и далеко не десяток раз Гарри приходилось его спасать.

Сейчас глаза Луи забавно округлились, но он выглядел действительно испуганно. Они уже говорили на эту тему, и Томлинсон поделился с Гарри своими мыслями. Он боялся такой большой ответственности, все еще не хотел признавать, что их отношения стали _настолько_ серьезными. Это значило еще один шаг к образованию семьи, что пугало Луи больше всего.

— Гарри, мы должны испортить трубы и в моей квартире. Или сжечь ее к чертям. И тогда она поедет жить в отель, пока все не уладится у нее дома, — Луи говорил быстро, и Гарри едва успевал его понимать.

— Подожди, Бу, тогда получится, что и тебе придется жить в отеле. И она предложит снять один номер на двоих, чтобы уменьшить затраты. И в итоге вы все равно на это время останетесь вдвоем, — Гарри знал, что это не особенно хорошая поддержка, но Луи нуждался в помощи, а не пустых словах, как все будет хорошо.

Потому что Гарри тоже боялся этой идеи. Ведь если Элеонор и Луи станут еще ближе, велика вероятность, что друзья будут меньше контактировать, и, в конце концов, Томлинсон посвятит всего себя семье, встречаясь с Гарри раз в месяц помимо работы, где им запрещено было даже стоять рядом.

— Я перееду к тебе. Совру об аварии дома и перееду к тебе. Она не станет напрашиваться тоже и в итоге останется в отеле, я буду с самым любимым мужчиной моей жизни. Решено, — Луи улыбался широко и нахально, а Гарри вдруг забыл, как нужно дышать, мыслить и _жить вообще_.

Если Луи переедет к нему, то Гарри может стать счастливейшим человеком на планете, но так же это может оказаться в разы сложнее, чем есть сейчас. Стайлс не знал, как будет реагировать на растрепанного сонного Луи в мятой пижаме и со следами от подушки на щеке _каждое чертово утро_.

— Я должен поговорить с ней, — громко сообщил Луи, прервав размышления притихшего друга. Гарри взволнованно взглянул на него, но Луи улыбался уверенно, и Стайлс понял, что в любом случае не сможет ему отказать. Черт, как же он крупно попал.

Луи попросил водителя высадить его на обочине, сказав, что поймает такси и разделается с разговором быстрее, чем Гарри успеет взять первую ноту на репетиции, и выскочил из машины, не дав Гарри вставить и слова.

Что ж, он предоставил лучшему другу прекрасную возможность как следует подумать о происходящем, пока тот ехал в студию.

***

Минуло уже больше двух часов, и Гарри начинал волноваться. Если быть честными, он начал уже полтора часа назад, хотя знал, что прошло лишком мало времени с момента, как Луи выпрыгнул из автомобиля, но гадкое предчувствие не покидало грудь ни на секунду. У Гарри мгновениями перехватывало дыхание, и он даже не мог нормально петь, ловя на себе раздраженные взгляды работников студии и взволнованные — от друзей.

Луи опаздывал очень часто. Иногда он приходил даже позже Зейна (что было достаточно наглядным показателем отсутствия у него пунктуальности). Но на этот раз он задерживался слишком сильно. Даже Найл предложил сделать перерыв и связаться с Луи, но все их попытки ни к чему не привели, потому что телефон оказался выключенным.

Гарри дозвонился до Элеонор с четвертого раза, но та сообщила, что Луи к ней не приезжал, хотя позвонил и сообщил, что скоро будет. Это произошло более двух часов назад. Пробки в это время были не настолько большими, чтобы Томлинсон застрял где-то так надолго. И тогда у Гарри началась настоящая паника.

Менеджмент уже и сам понял, что происходит нечто серьезное, когда Луи не объявился еще через три часа. Гарри уже готов был звонить в полицию, когда его телефон ожил, высвечивая на экране имя Джоанны.

Сломленный голос женщины впился в его сердце, разрывая на куски. И Гарри ощутил пустоту в груди еще до того, как роковые слова были произнесены вслух.

Автомобильная авария.  
Трое пострадавших.  
Никто из них не дожил до приезда скорой помощи.  
_Бу был среди них._

***

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной слишком громко, и Гарри услышал звон в ушах из-за давящей тишины его большой квартиры. Он оперся спиной на обитую кожей металлическую преграду, почувствовав, как ручка неприятно впивалась в поясницу, но не придал этому никакого значения. В горле стоял ком, но слезы уже закончились. Опухшие глаза резало от усталости, губы были неприятно шероховатыми изнутри, где Гарри буквально откусывал кусочки кожи, не понимая, что делает. Голова раскалывалась от боли, все тело ломило от усталости, но Гарри больше не мог двинуться с места.

Он медленно сполз по двери на пол, вытянув вперед ноги, и принялся рассматривать запачканные грязью с кладбища черные туфли, которые были начищены до блеска, когда он покидал квартиру утром. Гарри вдруг осознал, что совершенно не запомнил похорон. Все происходило как в тумане. Он не помнил ни слова священника, ни сочувствующие речи каких-то людей, чьи лица в его памяти были размытыми, будто кто-то плеснул воду на свежую картину. Только руки Лиама на его плечах, объятия Зейна и его осторожные поцелуи в макушку и дрожащие пальцы Джей в его ладони.

Гарри не чувствовал ничего. Он устал чувствовать, все его эмоции вытекли с горячими солеными слезами, пока он бился в истерике в студии. Он знал, что поступал эгоистично, ведь парням тоже было непросто, но все оказалось выше его сил. Он разорвал на себе рубашку, когда его настигла паническая атака, и Гарри показалось, будто ткань его пытается задушить и он непременно умрет. Он цеплялся так, будто хотел жить и в некотором роде чувствовал вину за это желание. Будто Луи мог осудить его за подобное. Будто жить без Луи было тяжелейшим преступлением.

Гарри запустил руку в уложенные волосы, лениво взъерошивая зализанные гелем кудри, выдирая несколько клоков, запутавшихся между его пальцев. Грязь на его ботинках засохла и потрескалась, и Гарри стукнул подошвы друг о друга, словно маленькая девочка, мечтающая, чтобы за ней пришел ураган и отнес ее домой.

Телефон в кармане не переставал вибрировать. Гарри знал, что это его мама, Лиам и Найл, Джоанна и девочки… Все они переживали за него и хотели узнать, все ли с ним в порядке, добрался ли он до дома, потому что страх перед потерей еще одного из близких не покидал никого. К смерти легко относиться, пока она не касается тебя и твоих родных. Пока ты не почувствуешь ее холодящее душу дыхание на своем затылке. Пока она не станет наступать тебе на пятки, тихо, замораживающе жутко посмеиваясь за спиной и шепча на ухо: «Ты следующий».

Гарри так. Чертовски. Устал.

Телефон вновь подал признаки жизни, и Стайлс громко с надрывом вздохнул. Из его горла вырвался жалкий хныкающий звук, но парню не было стыдно. Он достал надоевший гаджет из кармана, собираясь сделать рассылку всем о том, что он в порядке, но среди кучи пропущенных звонков и проигнорированных сообщений было одно, которое привлекло его внимание. Оно было от Луи.

Телефон выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев, и Гарри непременно отпрыгнул бы в сторону, если бы у него были на это силы. Он знал, что телефон Луи разбился, когда все произошло. Неужели он отправил сообщение до этого, но оно дошло до адресата только сейчас? Или ему удалось попрощаться с лучшим другом, прежде чем он покинул их всех?

Гарри громко фыркнул и качнул головой. Какой адекватный человек станет писать сообщения, _умирая_.

Дрогнувшие пальцы коснулись прохладного корпуса и подняли телефон с пола. Экран все еще светился. Слишком ярко для уставших глаз, но Гарри мог только смотреть на имя контакта и пытался убедить себя, что стоит открыть это сообщение. В конце концов, это будут последние слова Луи ему.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и осторожно коснулся пальцем сенсорного экрана. Дисплей мигнул и открыл входящее сообщение, и Гарри сломлено, почти истерически засмеялся, чувствуя, как слезы вновь наполняют его глаза.

От Мишки Бу:  
_«Эй, придурок, ты собираешься меня впустить или как? Я уже пятнадцать минут стою под дверью!»_

Гарри сделал несколько судорожных вздохов, развернулся на полу лицом к двери и немного отполз назад, чувствуя, как его тело окутывает сковывающий ужас.

— Что ж, Гарри Стайлс, поздравляю. Вы официально сошли с ума.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло уже, наверное, минут пять, а Гарри все еще сидел неподвижно. Его телефон продолжал вибрировать, и Стайлс готов был разрыдаться от страха как маленький мальчик. Слишком много всего произошло. Он полностью разбит, ему требовался отдых, но ужас буквально парализовал его тело.

От Мишки Бу:

_«Я серьезно, Гарри, впусти меня. Я голоден!»_

_«Стайлс, я сейчас выбью эту херову дверь»_

_«Ты обиделся на меня? Открой дверь, и мы будем долго обниматься»_

_«Блять, Гарри, какого черта? Я знаю, что ты дома!»_

Сообщения продолжали приходить с перерывом в пару минут. Гарри практически ничего не соображал. Он действительно начинал думать, что сошел с ума от горя. К тому же он, кажется, сильно ударился головой в студии, пока метался по маленькому помещению, не замечая друзей и стен на своем пути.

Однако странное чувство начало постепенно отпускать. Здравый смысл вернулся в затуманенный разум, и первое, что пришло в голову Гарри — это чей-то жестокий розыгрыш. Кто-то подобрал телефон Луи на месте аварии и теперь решил развлечься, сводя с ума Стайлса.

Собственное объяснение оказало успокаивающий эффект. Гарри решил, что завтра же он узнает, был ли найден телефон Луи в тот день. И когда ему скажут, что нет, то Гарри попросит найти его каким-нибудь продвинутым способом, и, возможно, пару раз врежет этому «шутнику» по его наглой морде.

Решив, что так он и сделает, Гарри все же отправил рассылку, выключил телефон и пополз в свою спальню. Потому что подниматься на ноги у него все еще не было сил.

***

Утро началось с невыносимой сухости во рту. Гарри захрипел и с трудом открыл опухшие глаза. Ресницы слиплись из-за засохших на них слез, и Гарри чувствовал на щеках и под глазами неприятную соленую корку.

Он осторожно сел в кровати. Голова взрывалась невыносимой болью, тело было слабым и плохо слушалось, но Гарри все равно поднялся на дрожащие ноги и поплелся в сторону кухни.

К горлу подступала тошнота только от одной мысли, что сейчас Луи мог бы жить вместе с ним. Бродить ночами по просторным комнатам из-за бессонницы, напевать Goldplay в душе своим хриплым, срывающимся голосом, заглушающим шум воды. Мог бы беззастенчиво прогуливаться в боксерах по утрам, заставляя Гарри смущенно отводить взгляд и хмуро ворчать на веселые, саркастичные выпады в его сторону.

Но в квартире царила почти оглушающая тишина. Она давила на сознание, и Гарри казалось, что от долгожданного одиночества ему становилось лишь хуже.

Стайлс, наконец, добрался до раковины и выкрутил вентиль холодной воды до конца. Мощная струя хлынула прямиком в слив, резким звуком ворвавшись в тяжелую, будто налитую свинцом голову. Гарри сжал ладонью высокий стеклянный стакан, впиваясь в него пальцами так, будто хотел раздавить, но был недостаточно силен даже для того, чтобы долго держать руку на весу. Дно стакана звонко встретилось со столешницей, когда Гарри расслабился, позволив стеклу опасно сильно опуститься на тумбочку рядом.

Во рту скопилась слюна, но в глотке все еще першило, словно в нем побывала пара ложек песка. Гарри склонился вперед и прижался губами к крану, жадно раскрывая рот и позволяя воде заливаться в его горло, стекать по подбородку и шее, впитываясь в воротник нерасстегнутой рубашки. Он даже костюм не снял, когда завалился спать поздно вечером. Лишь избавился от сдавливавшего шею галстука, который он намерено завязал сильнее необходимого.

Гарри почувствовал, как холодная вода медленно стекала по пищеводу, принося мнимое облегчение. Стайлс опустил голову под кран, цепляясь пальцами за края раковины, глядя на повисшие перед глазами мокрые кудри. Вода становилась все холоднее, кончики ушей замерзли, а по спине и рукам побежали противные мурашки, заставив вздрогнуть ноющее от боли тело.

Гарри медленно выпрямился, выключил воду и провел ладонью по лицу, собрав с кожи капли. Его рубашка и пиджак намокли, неприятно прилипнув к спине. Гарри замерзал, но не мог заставить себя двигаться еще с минуту, бездумно глядя перед собой и не видя ничего.

В голове мелькали недавние события, перед глазами то и дело вставал образ смеющегося над очередной глупой шуткой Луи. Гарри казалось, что кто-то поковырялся голыми руками у него в груди. Разломал ребра, раскрывая грудную клетку, вырвал сердце, пропустил его через мясорубку и засунул обратно то, что получилось.

Гарри так ясно это себе представил, что начал судорожно ощупывать свою грудь на наличие ран, но рубашка была все такой же белой, хоть и мятой. А легче не стало ни на грамм.

Осторожно оттолкнувшись от раковины, Гарри выпрямился, чуть покачнулся от слабости и побрел обратно в спальню. Хотелось упасть на кровать и проспать как минимум вечность, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Его родные и друзья беспокоились, и Гарри просто не имел права закрываться от них сейчас, пусть и любые попытки в помощи были глупы и бесполезны. Людям сейчас необходимо чувствовать себя нужными. Гарри это понимал и не видел причин отталкивать их. Хуже ему все равно не станет.

Телефон лежал на полу у входной двери экраном вниз. Гарри знал, что должен был его включить, пока в квартиру не ворвался отряд спасателей, посланный его мамой и Лиамом, потому что Стайлс слишком долго не отвечал на звонки. Но в животе скручивало внутренности от страха. Гарри боялся увидеть там еще больше сообщений от Луи. И пусть он сам себя убедил, что это всего лишь дурацкая шутка, почему-то легче не становилось. Одно упоминание имени лучшего друга врывалось в сознание осколочной гранатой без чеки.

Осторожно опустившись на колени, Гарри поднял телефон так, будто тот был ядовитой змеей, и вжал палец в кнопку блокировки, чувствуя ответную вибрацию гаджета, возвращающегося к жизни. Стайлс и сам не заметил, как сильно его трясло. Буквально колотило, словно в припадке эпилепсии.

Гарри поднес руку к лицу и с силой сомкнул зубы на чувствительном запястье. Новая порция боли обожгла нервные окончания, но Гарри даже не подумал расслабить челюсть, зажмурившись, пока экран телефона светился приветствием.

Стоило системе загрузиться и поймать радиоволны сети оператора, телефон вновь ожил, без конца вибрируя и выкидывая на главный экран одно уведомление за другим. Пропущенные звонки терялись в еще большем количестве сообщений. Близкие пытались достучаться до него, переживали и наверняка едва сдерживались, чтобы не наведаться лично. Гарри стало невыносимо стыдно за свой эгоизм, но раз в несколько лет он мог себе это позволить. Он справедливо считал, что данный случай входил во все исключения, существовавшие когда-либо.

Контакт Луи промелькнул пару раз, перекрытый потоком новых сообщений, и Гарри корил себя за облегченный вздох, сорвавшийся с его губ.

Последнее сообщение открылось, когда Гарри случайно коснулся пальцем гладкой поверхности экрана.

От Мишки Бу:

_«Ладно, я не знаю, что происходит, и, кажется, я все это время писал не на тот номер. Если это не Гарри Стайлс, пришлите смайлик с баклажаном, и я отстану!»_

Гарри не сдержался и хихикнул. Звук, смешанный со слабым всхлипом, прозвучал странно, но никому до этого не было дела. Ведь никого рядом и не находилось.

Потому что, кто бы не писал с телефона Луи, он знал слишком много.

Смайлик баклажана — их странная шутка для двоих. Когда однажды Гарри пришло в голову общаться только с помощью эмоджи, и Луи приходилось все это расшифровывать, из-за чего он забавно ворчал и ругался, а после начинал ныть будто маленький. Он приходил, наваливался на Гарри, дергал за рукава одежды и на высокой ноте просил сказать, что друг имел в виду. Пока однажды Гарри не захотелось баклажан, о чем он и попытался сообщить с помощью вложений. И все, что пришло ему в ответ: «Ты только что попросил купить тебе фиолетовый фаллоимитатор?»

Они долго не могли понять друг друга, пока не встретились лично. После этого «баклажан» стал их кодовым словом, и остальные парни едва понимали, какого черта происходило каждый раз, когда упоминался этот овощ.

Гарри и сам не заметил, как нажал на поле для ввода сообщений, но молчать он больше был не в силах. Сейчас он соберется и пойдет узнавать, что случилось с телефоном Луи, а пока он ненавязчиво спросит незнакомца об этой шутке. Потому что только ненормальных сталкеров ему сейчас не хватало для полного комплекта неприятностей.

Кудрявый:

_«У меня один. И он розовый.»_

Гарри сжал телефон в руке, тяжело поднялся на ноги и все же дошел до комнаты, где принялся неспешно раздеваться. Его костюм был мятый с каплями грязи на штанинах и отвратительно пах потом, потому что спать в одежде довольно жарко.

Одежда отправилась в корзину для грязного белья, и Гарри распахнул дверь своей гардеробной, оглядывая идеальный порядок, который там царил. В тот день, когда Луи попал в аварию, Гарри вернулся домой один. Дождь закончился утром, но проезжающая мимо машина окатила его волной грязной воды из лужи, поэтому с Гарри капало на чистый пол, оставляя разводы на темном паркете.

Стайлс тогда нуждался в том, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. Поэтому он молча стал собирать раскиданные по комнате вещи и складывать их аккуратным стопками на полки. Он даже не потрудился переодеться или накинуть на себя полотенце, поэтому сейчас мог заметить грязные разводы от его рук на некоторых рубашках и футболках.

Он медленно шагнул в небольшую комнату, скользя пальцами по холодным стенам, пока не наткнулся на первую полку, где лежала коллекция преступно узких джинсов. Короткий ноготь с ободравшимся темно-синим лаком подцепил крепкий плотный шов, поскреб его и отпустил, провалив попытку распушить одну из крепких нитей.

В глазах вновь защипало, в горле встал ком, и Гарри неожиданно для самого себя разрыдался. В голос, надрывно. Он глотал большими порциями воздух, кричал и просто позволял своему горю вырываться наружу в самой изощренной и унизительной его форме. У Гарри попросту началась истерика.

Он хотел остановиться, но не мог заставить себя прекратить. Слезы стремительно покидали уголки его глаз, в легких оставалось все меньше кислорода и напряженный пресс начинал болеть от рыданий, которым он поддался.

И вдруг Гарри осознал, что не в силах терпеть. Он просто не может пережить произошедшее, делая вид, будто в порядке. Словно ничего не произошло, и его мир не разрушился за одну секунду.

Гарри резко запустил руку под стопку одежды на полке и одним движением выбросил все на пол, с откровенной ненавистью глядя на помятые яркие вещи под его ногами. Он знал, что совершал глупость, но ему требовалось хоть куда-то вылить свои боль и печаль, раздирающие грудь изнутри.

Он метался по комнате так, словно в него вселился бес. Раскидывал собственные вещи, рвал их руками, втаптывал в пол, гнул и ломал вешалки, рыча будто раненный зверь, пока совсем не выбился из сил. Спустя полчаса Гарри сидел на полу своей гардеробной на коленях среди раскиданной и кое-где порванной одежды. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и плакал. Горько и обессиленно, словно выдавливал из себя последние слезы, чтобы они не душили больше, не пытались вырваться наружу при посторонних.

Гарри не знал, сколько просидел в таком положении. Его привел в себя звук глухой вибрации из спальни. Проверять, кто это, не было желания, поэтому Гарри потянул на себя уцелевшую рубашку, — темно бордовую с маленькими белыми рыбками по всей ткани, — и, захватив первые попавшиеся джинсы, вернулся к кровати, опустившись на ее край.

В голове шумело, уши заложило, и Гарри медленно со свистом выдохнул, запрокинув голову назад. Ему требовалась дыхательная гимнастика, потому что из-за недавней истерики легкие судорожно сжимались, а диафрагма резко сокращалась, вызывая икоту. Гарри пытался вспомнить все, чему учил его тренер по йоге, но из мыслей не желал уходить чертов телефон с одним непрочитанным сообщением, которое так и манило к себе. Все это было практически невыносимо. Гарри не мог смириться со смертью лучшего друга, которого любил так сильно и так долго, а теперь какой-то незнакомец пытается над ним подшутить, доводя до грани, приближаться к которой Стайлс не хотел.

В конце концов, Гарри пересилил себя. Он оделся так быстро, как только был способен в разбитом состоянии, сунул телефон в карман джинсов и вышел из квартиры, взяв с собой только пару купюр и ключи от дома. Садиться за руль сейчас было опасно — не хватало им еще одной аварии, поэтому он решил взять такси.

На улице похолодало. Пронизывающий ветер забирался под тонкую ткань рубашки, бросал спутанные шоколадные кудри в лицо и оставлял на одежде легкую неприятную влажность. Прохожие спешили по домам или в ближайшие кафе, чтобы поскорее оказаться в тепле и порадовать себя чашкой крепкого чая, но Гарри просто замер посередине тротуара и смотрел. На серые тяжелые облака, лениво плывущие по небу, на незнакомые лица людей, которые обходили его с подозрительными взглядами, в которых иногда вспыхивала искорка понимания, на юркающие в плотном потоке городских дорог машины.

Гарри смотрел и не мог поверить, что жизнь продолжается. Время замерло лишь у него одного — но все эти люди продолжают куда-то спешить, к чему-то стремиться. Они горюют над незначительными бытовыми проблемами, будто это самое важное, что только может быть в их жизни. Гарри и без случившегося прекрасно знал, что являлось для него ценным. Он давно это осознал, и поэтому смириться оказалось сложнее, чем если бы его влюбленность все еще оставалась для него тайной.

Гарри будто всю жизнь прожил в небольшой уютной комнате, и вдруг его выставили за дверь, заставив осознать, что есть и другой мир, намного больше, чем он себе мог представить. Конечно, он знал об остальном мире, но он казался таким незначительным, когда Луи был рядом. Окружающие превращались в фоновый шум, когда в мире Гарри существовали только льдисто-голубые глаза. И как же сильно Стайлс не хотел это менять. Не желал погружаться в остальных, тонуть в них, когда Луи больше не было рядом, чтобы мягко подталкивать в нужном направлении.

Гарри боялся не справиться.

Таксист оказался на редкость разговорчивым. Он рассказывал про своих детей и жену, и Гарри, возможно, пару раз ударился лбом об окно. Потому что его голову тут же посетили мысли, как у Луи с Элеонор могла быть такая же счастливая семья. Воскресные пикники на заднем дворе их большого дома и два энергичных малыша с лучистыми небесными глазами. Гарри тоже был бы там. Сидел бы на узкой лавочке под навесом и любовался бы на человека, за счастье которого мог бы убить.

На радио заиграла Рианна, и Гарри просто попросил сделать погромче в надежде заглушить разрушающую его внутреннее равновесие болтовню таксиста и собственные разъедающие грудь мысли.

Гарри и хотел, и нет, чтобы эта поездка уже поскорее закончилась. Атмосфера в салоне автомобиля внезапно стала тяжелой, — видимо, таксист обиделся на то, что его рассказы никто не поддерживает, — и остаток дороги Гарри чувствовал легкую вину из-за этого.

Он быстро расплатился и выскочил из машины, хотя его голова все еще немного кружилась из-за слабости — ему определенно стоило хотя бы выпить кофе с сэндвичем, он не ел уже двое суток, и организм явно был не согласен с такой варварской неожиданной диетой.

Холл высокого делового здания встретил теплом и приятной прохладой, резко отличающейся от той, что господствовала на улице. Охранник лишь скользнул по фигуре гостя незаинтересованным взглядом и вернулся к «спящему режиму», бездумно уставившись в стену напротив. Гарри всегда не нравилась здешняя служба безопасности.

Несколько девушек пробежали мимо, смущенно хихикая и глядя в сторону Гарри, но ему было все равно. Возможно, раньше он бы улыбнулся им в ответ, потому что Стайлс любит делать людей счастливыми, но сейчас он едва мог сосредоточиться _на ходьбе_.

Двери лифта плавно разъехались в стороны, и Гарри впервые за весь день увидел себя в большое зеркало, из которого была сделана задняя стенка кабины. Вид у него, конечно, неважный. Опухшие красные глаза, слипшиеся ресницы, больше напоминающие короткие черные иглы, мятая рубашка, неправильно застегнутая — пропущена одна пуговица посередине. На голове у Гарри творился настоящий хаос из запутавшихся кудрей, торчащих в разные стороны. Он выглядел так, будто побывал в работающей стиральной машине.

Гарри зашел в кабину, нажал на нужный этаж и повернулся к зеркалу спиной, тем не менее, не бросая попыток хоть немного пригладить свои непослушные волосы. Судя по лицу менеджера, который стоял возле лифта, — попытки оказались тщетными.

— Гарри, как ты? — мужчина (которого звали Ред, Гарри уверен) оглядел посетителя с ног до головы и сочувствующе покачал головой.

Стайлс догадывался, что этот человек не занимался ничем важным, кроме поручений от лиц с должностей повыше, но на данный момент начальство могло только махнуть на Гарри рукой и отправить отдыхать и приходить в себя. Он был достаточно опытным, чтобы изучить основы поведения агентов в щекотливых ситуациях. Сейчас все силы продюсерской компании были направлены на замятие громких новостей и выведения группы из кризиса — они ведь потеряли сразу двух участников.

Гарри ненавидел это, но он знал, что это всего лишь работа людей, которые даже не были знакомы с Луи. И все равно он не мог не злиться и пропускать это мимо своего внимания. Не то чтобы он пытался насолить им в ответ, но некоторое мнение в его голове поменялось безвозвратно.

— Ред, верно? — осторожно начал Гарри и все же слегка улыбнулся, когда мужчина буквально засиял. Наверняка, он даже не думал, что Стайлс мог его запомнить, но Гарри ненавидел, когда к таким людям относились с пренебрежением. Он был благодарен всем, кто так или иначе делает его работу и жизнь проще. — Слушай, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не могу обратиться к другим, они сейчас очень заняты, сам понимаешь.

Гарри звучал неуверенно. Его голос был хриплым после того, как он долго кричал в своей гардеробной. И, по логике вещей, это должно отталкивать людей, но Ред понимающе покивал головой и махнул рукой, говоря тем самым следовать за ним в кабинет.

— Я всегда готов помочь, если это в моих силах. На верхушке сейчас черте что творится, парень, — Ред говорил слишком громко, и это заставляло голову Гарри болеть сильнее, но он даже не подумал жаловаться. Его телефон в кармане продолжал вибрировать, и это пугало больше того, что он собирался сделать.

— Тебе нужно что-то срочное, да? Связаться с кем-то?

Кабинет Реда был больше похож на кладовку. По левую стену от двери стоял небольшой шкаф, впрочем, занимающий едва ли не половину всего пространства, напротив находился низкий стол с облупившимся лаком, над ним — крошечное окно, закрытое пыльным жалюзи. На полу у стола скопилась огромная гора бумаг.

— У тебя здесь… Эм-м… — Гарри замялся, не зная, какое слово будет звучать правильно в подобной обстановке, но Ред лишь рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

— Брось, парень, я знаю, что вдвоем здесь очень тесно. Я рад, что у меня хотя бы есть кабинет. Саре приходится специально искать себе дела или помогать другим, чтобы не шататься по коридору, потому что у нее даже стола своего нет.

У Гарри против воли прошла неприятная дрожь по телу. Он понятия не имел, что здесь так относятся к некоторым сотрудникам, и он знал, что от него специально скрыли этот факт. Возможно, остальные парни давно слышали или догадались сами, но Гарри всегда отличался особым альтруизмом. И пусть в некоторых случаях он сам страдал от этого, но он представить себе не мог, чтобы он так просто закрыл бы глаза на подобное отношение к персоналу.

— Я могу поговорить с кем-нибудь по этому поводу, — Гарри едва не забыл о своей цели, с которой пришел к этому немного чудаковатому мужчине в черном костюме с голубой рубашкой и цветастым носовым платком, торчащим из кармана. Наверняка, у него есть дети, которые заставляют его брать с собой на работу милые вещи, чтобы он помнил о доме.

— Не забивай себе голову этим, мальчик. Нам всем хорошенько платят за это, так что, — Ред пожал плечами и по-доброму улыбнулся, грузно приземлившись на свой скрипучий компьютерный стул. — Так, чем я могу тебе помочь?

После произнесенных слов Гарри вновь заволновался. Он не знал, с чего ему следует начать, чтобы правильно сформулировать свои мысли, да и цель его могла показаться глупой или странной. Однако телефон в кармане вновь ожил, и Гарри понял, что больше не в силах выносить эту пытку.

— Мне нужно узнать об аварии, в которую попал Луи Томлинсон. Пожалуйста. Все, что угодно. Все, что сможете узнать. Мне правда это необходимо, — Гарри не думал, что будет звучать так жалко. Он выглядел нуждающимся, сломленным и невероятно усталым. И он не делал этого специально, чтобы надавить на жалость, однако, Ред все равно проникся его положением. А, может, он просто хотел автограф Гарри для своей дочки.

— Ладно, парень, смотри, — Ред нахмурился на секунду, а потом его пухлое лицо посветлело от улыбки. — Я могу связаться со следователем от имени агентства, но учти, что я не могу спрашивать всего, иначе это будет странно. Так что я передам тебе все, что смогу ненавязчиво узнать, да?

Гарри закивал так сильно, что его виски вновь взорвались болью, и от Реда не укрылась гримаса, посетившая молодое лицо.

— Иди-ка ты домой, отдохни. А я сообщу тебе, как только что-нибудь выясню, — Ред мягко попытался выгнать Гарри из своей комнаты, как делала Энн каждый раз, когда уставший Стайлс отказывался идти в свою комнату, потому что слишком соскучился.

Гарри осторожно вывернулся из чужих рук, начеркал на клочке пыльной бумаги свой номер и сам направился к двери, обернувшись уже на пороге.

— Позвоните мне, пожалуйста, даже если ничего не узнаете, — слегка улыбнувшись напоследок, Гарри покинул темный тесный кабинет и глубоко вздохнул.

Что ж, он нашел себе помощника, который хотя бы попытается узнать что-то, связанное с аварией. После того, как все случилось, Гарри ни раз пытался выведать подробности у полиции, менеджеров, парней и Джоанны, но все как один твердили, что ему это не нужно. Гарри должен научиться справляться со своим горем, и это точно неправильный способ движения. Стайлс, конечно же, так не считал, но разговаривать об аварии с ним по-прежнему никто не желал. Они думали, что так делают лучше, но Гарри сомневался, что ему вообще станет лучше в ближайшие пару лет, когда боль будет далекой и не такой острой.

На это раз Гарри решил воспользоваться советом, поэтому он заказал такси через приложение — ловить машину на улице уже не хватало сил, — и сел на ступеньки перед зданием, не беспокоясь, как он выглядел со стороны.

Его руки были все в царапинах — результат борьбы с вешалками. Гарри начал цеплять ранки ногтем и продолжал это, пока перед ним не остановилась машина. Водитель собирался выйти и открыть пассажирскую дверь перед клиентом, но Гарри остановил его взмахом дрожащей руки и умостился на заднем сидении, пытаясь не задремать.

Усталость навалилась с новой силой. Пустой желудок скручивало болью, голова вновь начинала кружиться, и все это было чревато голодным обмороком, который весьма нежелателен в данный момент.

На этот раз поездка от офиса до дома показалась Гарри слишком короткой. Видимо, он все же задремал ненадолго и очнулся только перед своим домом, когда двигатель автомобиля перестал шуметь, а таксист обернулся назад, раздумывая, как мягко растормошить своего клиента. К его счастью, Гарри сам встрепенулся, сунул слишком много денег в руку водителя и поспешил скрыться в темном подъезде.

Он, как и всегда, проигнорировал лифт, тяжело поднимаясь по ступеням, цепляясь пальцами за перила и расстегивая по пути рубашку. Ему было все равно, если кто-то из соседей увидит его в таком виде. Гарри мечтал добраться до кровати и забыться сном хотя бы на пару часов. Ведь он был таким уставшим этой ночью, что его не посетил ни один кошмар, хотя Стайлс ожидал обратного.

Попав ключом в замочную скважину со второго раза, Гарри ввалился в ярко освещенный коридор. Он даже испугаться не успел, когда навстречу ему вышел взволнованный Зейн, держащий в руке пустую чашку из-под чая.

— Я весь день названиваю тебе, — Зейн поставил чашку на тумбочку прихожей и подошел ближе. — Где ты был? Я приехали тебя проведать, но тебя не оказалось дома. Потом пытался дозвониться. Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался, идиот, — он говорил действительно обеспокоенно, а после сделал быстрый шаг вперед и крепко обнял удивленно застывшего на месте Гарри, прижав оцепеневшего друга к своей груди.

— Откуда у тебя ключи? — мысль, которую Гарри удалось поймать за хвост, вырвалась из его рта, и только после этого Стайлс в полной мере осознал происходящее. — Как ты попал сюда?

Зейн отстранился, задержав руки на широких плечах Гарри, и немного отошел назад. Его взгляд бродил по полу со следами обуви на паркете, прежде чем он решился заговорить снова.

— Мы были в полиции, и они отдали нам вещи Луи. Оказалось, что у него были ключи от твоей квартиры. Поэтому я решил занести их тебе и заодно проверить, как ты тут, — Зейн провел ладонью по немного спутанным волосам. Даже без укладки, с синяками под покрасневшими глазами и в мятом свитере он выглядел сногшибающе красиво. — Я сделал чай и несколько бутербродов. Правда, чай давно остыл, так что я сейчас заварю тебе новый. Ты завтракал?

Зейн прошел на кухню так, будто бывал здесь очень часто, и Гарри не удивился бы, узнав, что Луи приводил друга к нему домой, чтобы выкурить пару косяков травки. Раньше он, может быть, разозлился бы от одной мысли об этом, а сейчас хотел Луи сюда со всеми его бессмысленными шалостями.

— В последний раз я ел вечером после аварии, — прохрипел Гарри, оставляя ботинки посередине коридора и направляясь следом за другом. До этого момента он и не представлял, как сильно нуждался в компании понимающего человека, который тоже потерял Луи и так же сильно скорбел по нему.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ел три дня назад? — теперь Зейн не выглядел взволнованным. Он был в ярости, и Гарри на мгновение даже испугался, потому что Малик не безобидный котенок. Однажды он подрался с Лиамом, и менеджменту пришлось придумывать сказки о внезапном желании Пейна навестить семью. А ведь Лиам всего лишь пролил молоко на его набросок новой татуировки, который даже не испортился от этого.

Зейн настойчиво придвинул к севшему за стол Гарри тарелку с бутербродами и кивнул на них, сжав плечо друга слишком сильно.

— Я бы запихнул в тебя сейчас целую курицу, но после такого голодания ты тут же выблюешь все в унитаз. Так что съешь все бутерброды, а я сейчас сделаю чай. Давай, Гарри, — последняя фраза звучала уже мягко и нежно. Зейн расчесал пальцами пышные кудри и отошел к электрическому чайнику, обновляя в нем воду.

Стайлс не хотел есть, но он знал, что сейчас дело было не в желании. Он протянул руку и взял один бутерброд под внимательным взглядом карих глаз. С ветчиной, салатом и низкокалорийным сливочным соусом — все, как он любил. Гарри не знал, кого стоит благодарить за такого потрясающего друга.

— Ты не будешь работать над музыкой? Я думал, после случившегося ты посвятишь себя этому полностью, — Гарри знал, что нечестно заговаривать о подобном, пытаясь отвлечь себя от губительных мыслей, но Зейн действительно был потрясающим другом.

Он поставил чашку с чаем перед Гарри и сел напротив, сложив на столе руки и переплетя в замок изящные пальцы. В его взгляде плескались понимание и сожаление.

— Я подумал, что тебе сейчас нужна поддержка. Ты никогда не мог находиться в одиночестве, когда тебе плохо, — Зейн поймал правую руку Гарри и осторожно поправил одно из перекрутившихся колец. — Я видел твою гардеробную. Прозвучит хреново, но я думаю, что ты не можешь жить здесь в одиночестве. Мы переживаем.

Гарри знал, что слова звучали правильно. И он сам недавно думал, что тишина квартиры рано или поздно убьет его, а заводить интрижки — совершенно не в его вкусе, что бы там ни говорили жалкие папарацци. Но слова Зейна попали по болевой точке. Гарри почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого опасаются оставить одного на пару дней в квартире. И пусть замечание было справедливым, легче от этого не становилось.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты всегда хотел стать самостоятельным, — мягким тоном начал Зейн. — Но это не та ситуация, когда ты должен полагаться лишь на себя. Тебе нужен кто-то рядом, иначе ты не выдержишь. Мы не можем потерять и тебя тоже, — Гарри сжал чашку в ладони, но не стал перебивать друга, рассматривая, как темная жидкость успокаивающе ласкала края посуды. — Если ты не против, я хотел бы на время переехать к тебе.

Предложение стало оглушительным гонгом для Стайлса. Ему нравилась мысль о том, что кто-то всегда будет рядом, заполнит удручающую тишину его дома, поддержит и утешит, но Гарри не мог позволить себе стать таким эгоистом. Он не мог портить Зейну личную жизнь своими внутренними проблемами, потому что, очевидно, Гарри горевал в разы больше остальных. Весь его мир рухнул, он _буквально_ не знал, как жить дальше. Казалось, будто он остался один, хотя столько близких людей желали помочь ему… Это было глупо, бессмысленно, но он не мог этого исправить. Он должен был это просто пережить.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Зи, — Гарри поджал губы и покачал головой, сжав руку взволнованного друга. — Я справлюсь. То, что произошло в гардеробной… Это всего лишь незначительный срыв. Мы оба знаем, что мне просто нужно выплескивать куда-то свои эмоции, и я просто… Я просто не мог терпеть больше всего, что происходит у меня внутри. Это сложно. Я лишь позволил всему этому выйти наружу, иначе оно сожрет меня заживо.

Гарри понимал, что говорит слишком поэтично, и, возможно, когда-то он преобразует все свои мысли в песню, полную тоски и боли, но сейчас он лишь хотел донести до друга, что происходящее не являлось концом. Он сам себя пытался убедить в этом, пусть и получалось у него это из рук вон плохо.

— Ты не можешь отталкивать меня, потому что пытаешься оградить меня от себя. Это глупо, — Зейн усмехнулся и поднялся со стула, чтобы обойти стол и присесть на корточки рядом с Гарри. — Просто прими мою помощь. Я здесь ради нас обоих. Мне тоже сейчас нужен друг для поддержки, ладно? Не лишай меня возможности налить тебе горчицу в пасту.

Гарри не сдержался и сдавленно хихикнул. Этот розыгрыш был любимым у Луи во времена Икс-фактора, и Стайлс испытал благодарность от того, что Зейн упоминает Томлинсона так непринужденно и не прямо. Он дал понять, что не собирается забывать Луи или воспринимать его смерть как само собой разумеющееся событие. Ему больно, но он хочет жить в мире с этой болью и не пытается ее оттолкнуть.

— Займешь комнату для гостей, да? — Гарри позволил себе крошечную улыбку, и Зейн тут же улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь и укладывая теплую ладонь на взъерошенную макушку друга.

— Тебе нужно поспать, ты выглядишь чертовски отвратительно, — Малик состроил недовольную гримасу.

Поведение Зейна приносило долгожданную легкость. Гарри понял, что вполне мог дышать и двигаться без затруднений, если не зацикливаться на простых бытовых задачах, будто чертовых мировых рекордах.

— Ты справишься сам? Не думаю, что у меня есть силы искать тебе чистое постельное белье и прочее, — Гарри поднялся на ноги со вздохом и с благодарностью принял руку Зейна, оперевшись на нее, так как слабость и тошнота все еще скручивали его внутренности словно в дереводробилке.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что мы с Луи заваливались сюда, чтобы покурить травку, да? — Зейн усмехнулся и мягко подтолкнул Гарри в сторону спальни. — Я сам все найду, а ты отдыхай. И чтобы из комнаты не выходил раньше, чем через три часа.

Гарри шутливо отдал честь и медленным шагом направился к комнате, дверь которой плотно прикрыл за собой. Его гардеробная была раскрыта нараспашку, и Гарри мог видеть идеальный порядок внутри. Стайлс вдруг захотел вернуться на кухню и расцеловать заботливого друга, который оказался рядом как никогда вовремя.

Но все благодарности Гарри решил оставить на потом. А пока его задачей было хорошенько выспаться. Организму действительно требовался отдых, и Гарри очень надеялся, что и на этот раз к нему не пожалуют кошмары в образе раненного Луи, который будет тянуть к нему свои окровавленные руки.

В первую ночь после аварии Гарри вскакивал с кровати каждые полчаса, не в силах справиться со своим испуганным разумом, подкидывающим ему жуткие картины произошедшего. Тогда ему казалось, будто в каждом темном углу квартиры его поджидал Луи — со сломанными костями, в крови и с осуждающей ухмылкой. В тот момент Гарри не мог определиться, чего он боится больше — кошмара, пробравшегося в явь, или своего желания хотя бы так еще хоть раз прикоснуться к Луи.

Стайлс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленно выдохнул, пробираясь к кровати так, будто она находилась на вершине Эвереста, а сам Гарри потерял все свое снаряжение. Он вновь хотел лечь прямо так — в одежде, но вспомнил утро и тут же отказался от этой глупой затеи. Уж лучше он потратит лишние силы и несколько минут, чем вновь ощутит все прелести сна в одежде, для этого не предназначенной. К тому же Зейн сейчас заботлив больше матери Гарри и наверняка будет долго ворчать, если найдет друга спящим в таком виде.

Сбросив вещи неаккуратной кучей возле кровати, Гарри забрался под легкое одеяло и закутался в него так, будто был гусеницей и на утро мечтал превратиться в кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто по природе не сможет прожить больше одного дня. Кого-то прекрасного и свободного.

Крепко зажмурив глаза и позволив себе, наконец, расслабиться, он не заметил, как быстро позволил беспокойному сну овладеть его сознанием.

***

Комнату заливал мягких свет фонарей, проникающий сквозь неприкрытые окна. На просторной кровати Гарри комкал в судорожно сжатых кулаках измятое и влажное от пота одеяло.

Стайлс тяжело дышал, хныкал, скулил и болезненно стонал, ворочаясь по сползшей под шею подушке, по которой разметались мокрые кудри.

Вдруг он замер, широко раскрыл рот в немом крике и резко сел на кровати, запоздало издав полузадушенный скрипучий звук, вырвавшийся из его сдавленного болезненными спазмами горла.

— Зейн, — вместо голоса прозвучал невнятный хриплый шепот, потонувший в шорохе одеяла, в которое вцепился Гарри. — Зейн! — уже громче и увереннее позвал Гарри, пытаясь подняться, но все еще плохо управляющий своими конечностями после резкого пробуждения.

Вскоре дверь его спальни распахнулась, и в комнату зашел Зейн растрепанный сильнее прежнего и с очаровательными следами от подушки на щеке.

— Гарри? Все в порядке? — он присел на край кровати и притянул дрожащего друга к своей груди.

Стайлса буквально колотило, но в ворохе воспоминаний о страшном сне он вдруг выловил одну мысль, которую упустил раньше.

— Зейн, — Гарри осторожно выпрямился, придерживаясь за плечи друга. — Ты сказал, что вам отдали вещи Луи. Его телефон. Телефон был там?

Малик непонимающе нахмурился, но не раздумывал долго перед тем, как ответить. Он осторожно заглянул в блестящие глаза Гарри.

— Да, был, но он сломан. Попал под колеса одной из машин, когда Луи… — Зейн резко прервал сам себя и негромко откашлялся. — В общем, сказали, что его уже нельзя восстановить, но Джоанна все равно забрала его.

Все надежды и предположения, которые Гарри строил в своей голове рухнули в один миг. Начинало казаться, будто весь мир вдруг ополчился против него (что было довольно самонадеянно с его стороны, потому что какое дело всему миру на чувства какого-то разбитого горем мальчика).

— Гарри, в чем дело? — Зейн попытался вновь обнять его, но Стайлс мягко отстранился, с сожалением глядя на осунувшееся лицо друга.

— Прости. Мне нужно… — Гарри взмахнул рукой, не имея возможности описать свои чувства. — Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, в конце концов, надеясь, что Зейн просто поймет его.

И тот действительно уловил какую-то призрачную мысль, витающую вокруг Гарри, вдруг морально сжавшегося до размеров щенка.

— Я буду рядом. Зови, если что, — осторожно проведя ладонью по влажным от пота волосам, Зейн тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь до характерного щелчка замка. Гарри был благодарен за такую уверенность в нем, потому что Лиам точно оставил бы дверь немного приоткрытой.

Стайлс склонился к полу, нащупывая в своих мятых джинсах на полу у кровати позабытый им телефон. Он разблокировал его и быстро пролистал бесконечные уведомления, которые игнорировал целый день. Среди них было несколько сообщений от Луи и два пропущенных звонка.

От Мишки Бу:

_«Розовый? Какого черта, Гарри!»_

_«Почему ты не отвечаешь мне, все же было хорошо утром»_

_«Эй, мудила, ты заставляешь меня волноваться, этот прием не пройдет со мной!»_

_«Я чувствую себя брошенным: (»_

_«Будешь свинину на обед?»_

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, набираясь смелости, и неуверенно прикоснулся дрожащим пальцем к экрану. Через две секунды раздались громкие гудки, и на звонок почти сразу же ответили.

— Эй, Хаз, я как раз смотрел Гогглбокс. Ты решил отменить телефонную забастовку? — раздался веселый и звонкий голос, заставивший Гарри издать жалкий всхлип неверия и удивления.

— Луи?..


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри всегда был неуклюжим. Он относился к тому типу людей, которые соблазняли одной улыбкой и очаровывали дрожащими пальцами, роняющими бокал шампанского. Его мама всегда умиленно ворчала, когда приходила домой и замечала, что мебель была немного сдвинута. Кресло немного съехало с ковра — Гарри торопился на кухню, чтобы выключить чайник, и задел его коленом. Журнальный столик стоял не параллельно стене — Гарри собирался посмотреть телевизор, но ударился щиколоткой, когда устраивался на диване. Журналы валялись на полу, кинутые с небольшой тумбочки, — Гарри нес в гостиную тарелку супа, но зацепился пальцами ног за край ковра и наткнулся на тумбу, пролив горячий бульон на последний выпуск «OK!».

Энн всегда подшучивала над ним, а потом с принадлежащей только мамам осторожностью наносила холодную мазь на его синяки и отправлялась поправлять этот «маленький разгром», устроенный ее нелепым долговязым сыном.

Раньше ко всему этому добавлялась недюжинная часть неловкости и стыда. Гарри смущался и большую часть своего времени чувствовал себя скованно. Его задевали все смешки, раздававшиеся в спину каждый раз, когда он спотыкался или ронял что-то из рук. Некоторые шутили, почему его большие ладони не могли удержать даже ручку, и тогда одноклассницы — бойкие девчонки с некачественно окрашенными волосами — вставали на его защиту, чтобы потом получить возможность поиграть с его кудрями.

Гарри любил это. Он любил себя прошлого и в полной мере наслаждался ностальгией, когда любой пошлый комментарий вгонял его в краску. Когда близость с девушкой — это подержать ее за руку и поцеловать в щеку на прощание. Он так отчаянно желал стать двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, но теперь не мог даже притвориться ребенком.

Никто никогда не сказал бы, что ему мешает жить уверенность в себе. Что ж, Гарри мог бы. Его неуклюжесть стала его оружием — многие считали милыми такие оплошности. Он мог выйти из дома с нелепым пучком на голове и в старой растянутой футболке, и уже на следующий день его фотографии будут собирать восторженные отзывы девочек-подростков в интернете.

И это было тем, что Гарри ненавидел в своей новой жизни. Он искренне желал перестать казаться идеальным в их глазах, но одновременно с этим понимал, насколько глупы подобные мысли. Мистер Барсон был для него непостижимой мечтой на протяжении всей средней школы. Высокий, стройный, с хитрым прищуром карих глаз, стильной стрижкой и непередаваемым чувством юмора. Гарри помнил, как каждое занятие мечтал о тонких ухмыляющихся губах, а потом винил себя остаток недели за подобные постыдные мысли.

И только теперь Стайлс вспоминал пожелтевшие от никотина ногти. Помнил слегка измученную улыбку под конец учебного дня, когда они вместе помогали в библиотеке вечно сгорбленной миссис Верн. И сейчас Гарри легко мог представить себя рядом с постаревшим мужчиной с сединой и перхотью в поредевших волосах. И он знал, как это будет выглядеть, и ненавидел сложившиеся обстоятельства.

Гарри гордился всем, чего добился, кем стал. Он был сердечно и искренне благодарен каждому их фанату, потому что ему всегда не хватало этого чувства поддержки. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком с неряшливыми кудряшками, обсмеиванным за глупую неуклюжесть.

В квартире стояла поразительная тишина. Где-то в гостевой комнате шуршал одеялом Зейн. На кухне из плохо закрытого крана капала вода в металлический поддон. Возможно, где-то под потолком настойчиво жужжала муха. Но Гарри будто оглушили.

Он не слышал даже собственного дыхания, и лишь спустя минуту осознал, что не дышал вовсе. Рядом с ухом начали раздаваться чьи-то чужие голоса, пробиваясь в его сознание словно маленькие рыбки в аквариуме к поверхности воды, чтобы добраться до еды.

Пока о реальность не разбивается звонкий голос, впивающийся в грудь тысячью острых игл.

— Хаз? — Луи звучит тише, и его голос выдает искреннее беспокойство, что приносит еще больше боли задыхающемуся Гарри. — Хазза, эй. Ты пугаешь меня. Все в порядке? Ничего не случилось?

Он хочет ответить, но горло сдавило спазмами, и Гарри боится, что как только вдохнет — разразится рыданиями. В голове полнейшая неразбериха, и прежде чем он подумает, что делает, Стайлс сбрасывает звонок.

Он откидывает телефон на пол с такой силой, что Гарри слышит, как трескается экран. На темном паркете видно крошку защитного стекла, но Стайлс понимает, что от поломки это не спасло. И, вопреки всему, ему не плевать, потому что из динамика звучал обеспокоенный голос Луи. Живого Луи.

Гарри громко всхлипнул и подорвался с кровати так стремительно, что закружилась голова. Его босые ноги громко топают по полу без единого намека на ковры, и уже спустя пару широких шагов Гарри оказывается в соседней комнате.

Зейн все еще спит, не подозревая, что в этот самый момент его друг рассыпается на маленькие кусочки, ловко порезанный голосом возлюбленного. Гарри почувствовал приступ вины, когда понял, что не имеет никакого права будить Зейна. Он не должен взваливать на того свои проблемы, хотя их причина является их общим другом. Их общим горем.

Но Гарри все равно покачал головой и осторожно отступил назад, развернувшись к двери. Он не мог поступать так со своими родными. Не мог показывать в полной мере, какого ему. И Гарри был более чем уверен, что у него просто начались галлюцинации из-за надвигающегося нервного срыва. Пусть он утрировал, но казалось, что Гарри в любую минуту мог сорваться в истерику, наткнувшись взглядом за яркие носки с уточками, принадлежащими когда-то Луи.

— Гарри? — сонный голос Зейна догнал его уже в коридоре, и Гарри действительно подумал притвориться, что его не было в комнате. Но в дверном проеме спальни на полу виднелся разбитый телефон, и тело Стайлса охватило дрожью ужаса. Ему стало так страшно, что он наверняка мог заработать себе сердечный приступ, просто оставшись в одиночестве.

Гарри осторожно вернулся в гостевую комнату и увидел растрепанного друга. Его волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, глаза сонно щурились, а на загорелой щеке остались вмятины от подушки — и он все еще оставался преступно красивым. Гарри знал, что он сейчас — опухший и зареванный — был похож на маленького шарпея.

— Гарри, — Зейн едва мог управлять своим голосом спросонья, но он похлопал ладонью по кровати, приглашая Гарри к себе, и тот без раздумий бросился в теплые крепкие объятия. — Что случилось? Кошмары?

Зейн был самым лучшим другом (если не считать Луи, но будем честными, Гарри никогда не воспринимал его только по-дружески). Он прижимал дрожащего Стайлса к своей груди, мягко гладил по спутанным волосам и жертвовал своим сном так, будто самочувствие Гарри было важнейшим в данный момент.

— Я не хочу… — Гарри всхлипнул едва слышно и спрятал влажное от слез лицо в шее друга. — Я не могу говорить об этом сейчас. Я просто… Можно я просто останусь с тобой? Я не могу… там… один… — слова никак не формировались в логичные предложения, но Зейну никогда это и не требовалось. Он был единственным, кто понимал Гарри без слов, и даже Луи никогда не мог постичь это умение в полной мере.

— Давай, ложись. Принести тебе воды? — в его голосе было столько заботы, что Гарри почти разрыдался во второй раз.

Но он только икнул и слабо кивнул в ответ, довольно громко и наверняка противно шмыгая носом. От слез его лицо стало чувствительным, так что Гарри пришлось лечь на спину и справляться с заложенным носом.

Он не мог не вспомнить, как Луи подхватил простуду после одного из концертов под открытой крышей. Неожиданно пошел дождь, и им пришлось выступать, промокнув до нитки, имея возможность поскользнуться на сцене в любую секунду. На следующий день Луи лежал в кровати и стонал на весь этаж отеля о том, что он умирает и ему срочно нужен нотариус для завещания, хотя его температура едва перевалила за тридцать семь градусов по Цельсию.

Впрочем, Гарри использовал это как возможность поухаживать за ослабевшим другом, кормя его с ложечки и обнимая в десять раз чаще обычного. Луи выглядел так очаровательно с покрасневшим носом, хриплым голосом и чихающий так тихо, что Гарри мог сравнить этот звук со звоном колокольчиков (и ладно, возможно он слишком влюблен, чтобы считать, что чих вообще может быть милым).

Зейн вернулся так быстро, будто вовсе не был сонным и едва соображающим. Он придержал голову Гарри под затылком, помогая ему выпить половину стакана прохладной воды с его рук, а потом бережно укутал в свое одеяло, устроившись рядом.

Страх, сковывающий внутренности, начал медленно отступать, и Гарри почувствовал, что может уснуть в безопасных руках Зейна, который не задавал никаких вопросов и просто оказывал помощь, в которой его друг так сильно нуждался.

Иногда Гарри думал, что было бы, если бы он влюбился в Зейна, но тут же отгонял от себя подобные мысли. Потому что Гарри ни за что не променял бы чувства к Луи на что-либо другое. Эта любовь сделала его лучше, она была частью Стайлса, и он просто не знал, как жить без нее.

Вскоре Гарри ощутил размеренное дыхание Зейна в своих волосах, и это странным образом успокоило его окончательно. Так что Гарри даже не заметил, как провалился в сон до самого позднего утра.

***

Разбудил его легкий аромат свежесваренного кофе и поджаренных тостов. Перед кроватью на корточках сидел Зейн и он не выглядел как человек, которого разбудили среди ночи для объятий. Он улыбался и держал в руках небольшой поднос с черным несладким кофе и слегка подгоревшими тостами с маслом.

— Доброе утро, — Зейн звучал мягко, но обеспокоенно. Он поставил поднос на высокую тумбочку рядом с кроватью и уложил ладонь на растрепанные кудри Гарри. — Скажешь мне, что случилось? Я видел твой телефон, — он замялся на секунду и вздохнул, устроившись на полу рядом с кроватью.

Гарри знал, что мог рассказать Зейну буквально все. Даже если бы он внезапно захотел сменить пол, Малик просто подыскал бы подходящую клинику и всю дорогу до нее держал бы его за руку. Но происходящее с Гарри ему самому казалось абсурдным. Он боялся, что сходит с ума. Что смерть Луи подкосила его так сильно, что разум не смог с этим справиться.

Может, Гарри так хотел вновь видеть Луи рядом с собой, что теперь его мозг игрался с ним как котенок с клубком нитей. Но Стайлс знал, что если он сейчас хотя бы не поделится всем с другом, то в скором времени ему потребуется специалист. И не факт, что не будет уже слишком поздно.

Гарри осторожно сел на кровати, продолжая кутаться в легкое одеяло, будто это могло как-то спасти его от всего сумасшествия, что творилось вокруг. Зейн не торопил его. Он продолжал сидеть на полу и вглядываться с побледневшее лицо друга с только ему присущей заботливостью, ведь только Малик мог выглядеть одновременно обеспокоенно и мужественно.

— Я не уверен, как правильно сказать, — Гарри знал, что звучит весьма неуверенно, но его легкие сжимались в спазмах от одних воспоминаний о ночном звонке. — Я думаю… Думаю, что со мной что-то происходит.

Конечно, это не было хорошим объяснением. Это не являлось объяснением в принципе, но Гарри все еще не знал, как ему следует преподнести новость о том, что он общался с их общим мертвым другом.

Он не любил признавать Луи погибшим даже в своих мыслях, но ему стоило сделать это сейчас, чтобы для самого себя немного разъяснить ситуацию. Все эти двое суток он жил в отрицании и самообмане, но это не могло продолжаться больше. К тому же сейчас у него был Зейн, готовый не отходить от него ни на шаг.

— Когда я пришел домой после похорон… — Гарри тяжело сглотнул, и Зейн тут же подал ему чашку немного остывшего кофе. — Мне пришло много сообщений, — он прервался, чтобы смочить горло крепким горьким напитком. — И мне пришло сообщение… от Луи.

Последние слова потонули в громком выдохе, но по выражению лица Зейна, Гарри мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот прекрасно его услышал. В карих глазах мелькнуло сомнение, и Гарри на сей раз испытал еще больший ужас. Он только теперь осознал, что боялся призраков и сумасшествия меньше, чем быть непонятым лучшим другом. Стайлсу казалось, что его сердце остановилось на несколько мгновений, пока Зейн обдумывал услышанное и пытался справиться с этим.

— Судя по состоянию телефона, одним сообщением в тот вечер не обошлось, — он говорил медленно и осторожно, будто прогуливался по минному полю, и Гарри не мог его винить в этом. Он лишь отрицательно покачал головой и сжал край одеяла с такой силой, что у него свело пальцы от напряжения.

— Я… — Гарри неуверенно поджал губы и несмело поднял взгляд на лицо друга. — Я говорил с ним ночью.

Зейн, кажется, задержал дыхание, после чего резко вскочил на ноги и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Гарри показалось, что его опустили в ледяную ванну. Реальность обрушилась огромной лавиной, и Гарри в прямом смысле не мог больше дышать. Он не надеялся, что Зейн пожмет плечами, будто ничего не произошло, но сейчас, оставшись со всем этим один на один, Гарри едва может держать себя в вертикальном положении.

Слезы застилают глаза, и Стайлс раздраженно потер лицо ладонями. Он чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным. И Гарри понял, что все это время вовсе не ощущал себя одиноким. Ничто не могло сравниться с тем, как он чувствовал себя сейчас.

Но Зейн вернулся в комнату так же быстро, как и окинул ее. Гарри действительно испугался на какое-то мгновение, и тут же проклял себя мысленно, потому что Зейн никогда не причинил бы ему вреда. Потому что в руке Зейна был его телефон с потрескавшимся от удара об пол экраном.

И на самом деле это было ненормально. Абсолютная вера Малика в Гарри заставляла усомниться в его адекватности, потому что, ну… По-хорошему, никто не должен так реагировать, когда кто угодно рассказывает, как говорил ночью с только что умершим человеком. Будь это твой собственный ребенок, ты все равно засомневаешься и, в конце концов, отведешь его к доктору, пока не стало хуже.

Но Зейн был действительно исключительным другом. И Гарри любил его так сильно, что иногда это приравнивалось к его чувствам к Луи. Но во всем этом можно заметить много различных отличий, определяющих их связь лишь как дружескую.

— Уверен, что сломанный экран не сильно помешает его работе, — Зейн с такой силой вжал кнопку блокировки в корпус, что послышался жалобный треск разбитого стекла. Или это что-то сломалось внутри Гарри, когда он, наконец, осознал, что Зейн по-прежнему рядом с ним. Он лишь хотел кусочек подтверждения словам друга, и это совершенно нормально, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию.

Гарри хотел сказать так много. В его голове крутились слова благодарности, но горло сдавило болезненным спазмом, и еще одна мысль посетила Стайлса. Он слишком много плачет даже для того, кто только что потерял любовь всей своей жизни и, возможно, чуточку сошел с ума.

— Мы можем позвонить ему сейчас, — Зейн смотрел решительно, но ненавязчиво сжимал дрожащую руку Гарри в своей ладони. — Я имею в виду, я видел его телефон. От него действительно ничего не осталось, так что… Довольно странно, что его вызов есть у тебя. Как и куча сообщений, — Зейн судорожно вздохнул, будто только осознал, что все это значит. — О господи…

И Гарри был с ним полностью согласен. Все это не вписывалось ни в какие существующие рамки нормальности. Но было еще кое-что.

Они смотрели друг на друга и видели в глазах напротив еще не угаснувшую надежду, которая могла лишь потопить их еще глубже. Потому что так не бывает. Потому что нельзя надеяться на чудесное воскрешение мертвых.

— Послушай, — голос Зейна дрожал, но парень всеми силами пытался держать себя в руках ради Гарри, и тот невероятно сильно это ценил. — Если я тоже услышу его, значит, либо происходит какая-то хрень, либо мы оба сходим с ума. В любом случае я здесь, с тобой, да?

Гарри медленно кивнул и наклонился вперед, чтобы упереться лбом в плечо друга, ощущая, как от его майки, которую он одолжил Малику, уже прилично несло сигаретами.

— Спасибо, — голос ломался, но Гарри не было стыдно. Он чувствовал ответную дрожь Зейна, и парни абсолютно бесстрашно искали друг в друге утешение, пока из динамика доносились громкие длинные гудки с небольшими помехами.

Трубку долго не брали, но вскоре гудки резко прервались. Ребята вздрогнули и отстранились друг от друга, чтобы взглянуть на замолчавший телефон, словно тот вот-вот должен взорваться. Впрочем, результат был гораздо хуже, когда из динамика раздался настороженный, но такой знакомый голос:

— Эм-м… Гарри? — это определенно был Луи, ни у одного из них не возникло ни капли сомнений, потому что голос Томлинсона навсегда останется уникальным. — Слушайте, я даже не уверен, что это Гарри Стайлс. И вообще-то вся эта херня меня слегка-а-а пугает.

Он действительно звучал обеспокоенно, и Гарри мог легко поставить себя на его место.

— Это… кхм, — Зейн коротко откашлялся, пытаясь совладать со своим голосом. — Это Зейн. Здорово, чувак.

Луи издал какой-то удивленный писк, и Гарри мог услышать, как по ту сторону шуршит обертка чего-то наверняка сладкого и очень вредного.

— Ты опять ешь шоколадные батончики? — Гарри был настолько возмущен, что на секунду даже забыл, что Луи умер. Они были на его похоронах, они забрали его вещи, и фотографии Томлинсона заполонили весь интернет вместе с пустыми неискренними пожеланиями группе держаться изо всех сил друг за друга.

— Оу, Гарри, — Луи замолчал ненадолго, и когда заговорил снова, его голос был очень подозрительным. — Подожди… Подожди! — звонкий крик неприятно резанул по слуху, но Гарри был готов стерпеть и не такое. — Какого черта Зейн делает в твоей ванной?

Они удивленно переглянулись, и Малин смог лишь неопределенно пожать плечами, потому что он был настолько же поражен происходящим, что и Гарри. И, конечно же, они понятия не имели, о чем говорил этот неизвестный живой Луи.

— Мы сидим в гостевой комнате, — осторожно проговорил Гарри, будто боялся, что Луи сейчас действительно выйдет из-за угла.

Они оба могли слышать громкие торопливые шаги, раздавшиеся из телефона, прежде чем Луи вновь заговорил с ними в умилительно обвиняющем тоне.

— Вы что, прикалываетесь? Вас здесь нет, и я слышу, как шумит вода в ванной, куда ты, Гарольд, зашел пятнадцать минут назад. Что за идиотский розыгрыш? Вам никогда не стоит этого делать, если вы не имеете чувства юмора, как у меня, — конечно, Луи звучал скорее весело, чем обиженно, но Гари все равно ярко представил себе его надутые щеки и недовольный взгляд льдистых глаз.

Но все это мигом померкло, когда до Гарри, наконец, дошли его слова. Значило ли это, что там с Луи какой-то другой Стайлс? Что там Луи жив. И что они могли созваниваться каким-то странным мистическим образом?

Все это походило на бред, но Зейн сидел напротив, и его глаза выражали ужас и восторг одновременно. Он чуть сильнее сжал телефон в ладони и наклонил его чуть ближе к себе, становясь настолько напряженным, что Гарри смог увидеть вены на его руках.

— Луи, я знаю, что это прозвучит очень странно, но… — Зейн медленно выдохнул и чуть сильнее сжал руку Гарри. — Скажи, какое сегодня число?

Стайлс знал, что он ахнул. Совершенно по-девчачьи, но достаточно тихо, чтобы Луи не смог услышать этот странный звук, вырвавшийся из его горла. Зейн взглянул на Гарри и уверенно кивнул, молчаливо убеждая друга, что это было необходимо. Они все равно должны разобраться в этом.

— Вы что, накурились там? Без меня? Друзья, блин, — ворчал Луи, явно не собираясь отвечать на вопрос, который имел для них огромное значение.

Впрочем, Гарри не мог винить его в этом. На месте Луи он бы сам подумал, что они просто переборщили с травкой и едва соображали. И определенно он не стал бы им подыгрывать. Но в последнем они с Томлинсоном всегда отличались.

— Хорошо, окей, — Луи звонко хмыкнул. — Сегодня восемнадцатое декабря. Четверг. Ну, это вам помогло?

Что ж, это точно им не помогло. С каким бы Луи они сейчас ни разговаривали, он явно был не из их времени. Потому что сейчас был конец июня, и они явно не могли пропустить половину лета и осень.

— А какой год? — Гарри правда пытался спросить об этом осторожно, но навряд ли настолько странные вопросы можно было преподнести менее подозрительно.

Зейн, кажется, был такого же мнения, потому что он одарил Гарри слегка сконфуженным взглядом, продолжая свободной рукой сжимать его ладонь так сильно, что стало даже больно.

— Блять, я не собираюсь играть в это! — теперь Луи звучал очень раздраженно. Он, на самом деле, был последним, с кем можно потренироваться в терпеливости.

Гарри сразу же захотел извиниться. Он ненавидел, когда Луи злился. В запале тот обычно говорил отвратительные обидные вещи. И пусть он потом долго и упорно просил прощения, Гарри старался не попадаться на глаза раздраженному Томлинсону.

— Слушай, я знаю, что все это звучит ужасно глупо, — медленно начал Гарри, стараясь тщательно подбирать слова. — Но, эм-м… Я не тот Гарри, с которым ты находишься в одной квартире, Луи.

Зейн нахмурился на его слова и слегка покачал головой, тем самым дав понять, что это явно не самая лучшая фраза для объяснения. Гарри, впрочем, был с ним полностью солидарен, но он имел право на ошибку. Он никогда не попадал в подобные ситуации и не был готов общаться с кем-то, кто предположительно был его мертвым лучшим другом.

— Зейн, что за траву ты дал ему? Я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты никогда не предлагал это Гарри, — Луи звучал очень раздраженно, и Гарри почувствовал предательские мурашки на пояснице. Он поверить не мог, что Луи заботился о нем настолько, что запретил Зейну когда-либо делиться своими секретными запасами «для расслабления».

— Луи, я думаю, тебе стоит немного помолчать и выслушать его, — Малик передал пострадавший телефон в руки Гарри и поднялся на ноги, одними губами проговорив: «Я оставлю вас».

Стайлс смог только благодарно кивнуть в ответ. Пусть он сейчас сильно нуждался в поддержке, ему требовалось немного времени наедине с Луи, чтобы собраться с мыслями и внятно объясниться с ничего не понимающим другом.

— Ребята, я совершенно запутался в ваших бреднях. Может, вы выйдете, и мы нормально поговорим? Или я заварю сейчас крепкий чай, а потом вы хорошо проспитесь, — Гарри вдруг ощутил прилив вины, когда в голос Луи начали просачиваться нотки усталости. Он даже не злился, и Гарри больше всего на свете желал увидеть его яркую неповторимую улыбку.

— Лу, — он вздохнул и откинулся назад, положив телефон рядом на подушку. — Я знаю, что все это звучит странно. Но я правда не тот Гарри, с которым ты сейчас в квартире.

С минуту Луи не говорил ни слова, лишь тихо дышал в трубку, пока, наконец, не решил подать голос. Такой же настороженный, как и раньше.

— Я действительно начинаю волноваться, а мне нельзя этого делать, если мы не хотим, чтобы я запер тебя на неделю в квартире. О чем ты говоришь?

Гарри был уверен, что каждый раз задерживал дыхание, чтобы лучше слышать голос Луи и не отвлекаться даже на собственные вдохи. Он так сильно скучал по Томлинсону, что в груди все сдавливало от этого тоскливого чувства необходимости.

— Дело в том, что мы сейчас с Зейном в моей квартире, и тебя здесь нет. И мы никак не можем разговаривать по телефону. Это невозможно. Однако мы это делаем. И, поверь, я удивлен не меньше тебя, — Гарри действительно пытался подбирать правильные слова, но в любом случае все это звучало странно и неубедительно.

— Тогда где же я? И почему в моей квартире тоже есть Гарри? Слушай, все это может быть весело для тебя, но это не смешно, и я устал, — Луи вздохнул и, кажется, тяжело упал на старый скрипучий диван Гарри, который он заменил около месяца назад.

— Я… Эм-м… Я полагаю, что ты из… из прошлого? — голос Гарри вдруг стал испуганным и писклявым. Стайлс даже не уверен, что Луи разобрал его слова, но повисшая на линии тишина говорила больше, чем любая другая реакция Томлинсона.

Гарри слишком поздно осознал, что поступил невероятно глупо. Во-первых, к таким новостям подготовить нельзя. Во-вторых, людям из прошлого не следует говорить, что ты вдруг решил созвониться с ними из недалекого будущего. И, в-третьих, Луи никогда не мог воспринимать реальность всерьез, так что слова Гарри всегда будут неправдоподобной чепухой. Вероятно, Гарри из прошлого теперь достанется за такие «развлечения».

— Луи? — Гарри услышал собственный голос из телефона и замер. Ситуация накалялась, и теперь Стайлс понимал, что этот телефонный звонок — огромная ошибка.

— Я разговариваю по телефону. Поставь пока разогреваться лазанью, я сейчас подойду, — ответил Томлинсон в сторону. Гарри услышал глухие шаги и щелчок замка двери одной из комнат. — Хорошо. Ладно. Это странно. С кем я разговариваю?

Вопрос ожидаемо ввел Гарри в ступор. Он не знал, как можно объяснить происходящее кроме тех слов, которые он уже произнес. Волнение вернулось на свое место. Стайлс почти запаниковал, когда в комнату вернулся Зейн. Он вопросительно кивнул головой на телефон, и Гарри смог только растерянно пожать плечами в ответ, потому что не мог раскрыть рта от страха, внезапно его охватившим.

— Луи? — Зейн осторожно присел на пол у кровати и уложил свою ладонь на колено Гарри в немой поддержке.

— О, прекратите. Я действительно ничего не понимаю и я, блять, могу сдать вас полиции прямо сейчас за подобные шутки. Откуда у вас мой номер, — Луи начинал злиться и волноваться, и Гарри больше всего на свете желал прекратить это немедленно.

Но он был слаб. Он слаб и эгоистичен, потому что просто не в силах повесить трубку и перестать слушать голос Луи, боясь, что ему больше не выдастся такой возможности.

— Луи, послушай, я знаю, как все это может прозвучать, но это действительно мы — Зейн и Гарри, — Малик говорил медленно и осторожно, и Гарри был благодарен ему за то, что он вернулся. — Не те, которые, возможно, могут быть сейчас там с тобой. Мы как бы… из будущего?

Гарри не сдержался и застонал в голос, потому что даже для него самого это звучало слишком бредово. Они ведь даже не были уверены, что этот Луи находился в их общем прошлом. Заявлять такое — верх наглости, но и иного предположения у них пока не было.

Луи по ту сторону молчал. Гарри не мог разобрать даже его дыхания, и это пугало. Телефонная связь — единственная нить, которая теперь связывала его с Луи, и теперь, когда он услышал голос друга после того, как присутствовал на его похоронах, невыносимо было потерять даже такую слабую надежду.

— Вы, блять, прикалываетесь, — наконец, заговорил Луи немного устало и все еще недоверчиво. Гарри знал, что тот ни за что не поверит в происходящее, и идея пришла ему в голову сразу, как только голос Томлинсона вновь затих.

— Скажи нам, какую фотографию сделать. Скажи нам, как сфотографироваться. Мы сделаем это и тут же отошлем тебе. Я клянусь, Луи, это мы. И я… Я хочу, чтобы ты нас выслушал, потому что это очень важно, черт возьми.

Гарри знал, что звучал слабо и отчаянно. Но он не мог упустить ни одной возможности помочь Луи выжить, даже если это было против законов природы и всего мироздания. Он готов был свою жизнь положить на это, но позволить Луи избежать смерти.

— Напишите на листке «Луи красивее нас» и сфоткайтесь с ним, — Луи звучал серьезно, но Гарри мог слышать нотки веселья в его голосе. И Зейн тоже насмешливо усмехнулся, узнав в этом своего друга.

— Но мы же знаем, что это не правда, верно? Ты не можешь быть красивее меня и тем более Гарри, — Зейн наклонился к телефону чуть ближе.

Гарри понимал, что тот таким образом пытался немного развеять эту напряженную атмосферу, и смех Луи доказал, что у Малика отлично получалось. На самом деле, он был мастером в этом деле и чаще всего заставлял ребят мириться друг с другом после каких-либо ссор, происходивших внутри группы.

— Ладно, хорошо. Это очень похоже на Зейна, — Луи усмехнулся. — И да, я не могу быть красивее Гарри. Не бей по больному, черт возьми.

Стайлсу захотелось накричать на друга за такие слова. Луи просто не мог говорить о себе такие вещи. Он являлся самым прекрасным парнем во всей ебанной Вселенной. И ничто не могло убедить Гарри в обратном. Возможно, он был слегка предвзят, но никто не смел винить его в этом.

— Итак, будущее, ага? Должен ли я спросить, какого черта Хаз был таким испуганным все время нашего непродолжительного и странного общения? Я что, женился? — шутка была неуместной, и Гарри вовсе не собирался принимать ее на свой счет.

Конечно, он подозревал, что Луи давно догадывается о его чувствах. Они были самыми близкими друзьями, которыми вообще могло стать. Но слухи вокруг них быстро стали приносить множество неприятностей. И естественно Луи видел все эти записи и видео, где Гарри смотрел на него так, будто забыл, что у него есть легкие. Это могло стать проблемой любой момент, но Томлинсон молчать и никогда не подавал признаков того, что знает. Но со стороны Гарри было бы глупо надеяться, что тот ни о чем не догадывался.

И сейчас эта шутка про расстроенного Гарри и свадьбу Луи вызвала резкую боль в груди Стайлса. Луи не имел права говорить подобное, даже если все еще был слеп к чувствам лучшего друга. Гарри никогда бы не стал общаться с ним так даже после женитьбы.

— Думаю, это стоит обсудить в следующий раз, если снова удастся связаться, — Зейн мягко увел разговор в другую сторону, и Гарри был так сильно благодарен ему за это. — Мы просто хотим попросить тебя не рассказывать никому о том, что произошло, ладно? Мы сами еще не разобрались, что это такое и… В общем, не думаю, что будет польза от лишней шумихи, если вдруг тебя посчитают за сумасшедшего, — Зейн усмехнулся и мягко забрал телефон из дрожащей руки Гарри.

— Слушай, я сам себе сейчас не верю. Не думаю, что способен кому-то об этом рассказать, — Луи шумно вздохнул, и Гарри ощутил непреодолимое желание обнять его прямо сейчас. — Но я все еще хочу эту фотку, ребята.

Они засмеялись с облегчением от того, что Луи не повел себя как истеричное дерьмо. И кто бы что ни говорил — он вполне мог. Им ли не знать.

— Думаю, тебе пора, я… Тот Гари может начать волноваться, — Гарри едва не ударил себя по лбу за такую глупую оговорку. Но все же там, по другую сторону чего бы то ни было, находился он сам на несколько месяцев младше. И это все еще было слишком дико для него.

— Да, меня ждет лучшая в мире лазанья от его… от твоей… От Энн, в общем, — Луи неловко прокашлялся. — Ну так, созвонимся или спишемся позже, да?

— Да, да, — мгновенно ответил Гарри, чувствуя необходимость задержать разговор еще хотя бы на несколько секунд. — Обязательно спишемся. Обещанную фотографию не обещаю, но чем-нибудь тебя порадую.

Зейн усмехнулся при этой фразе и тут же получил слабый подзатыльник от смущенного Гарри.

— Ладно, пока, ребят. Боже, это ужасно стремно, хах, — с этими словами Луи скинул звонок, и Стайлс невольно подался вперед, словно желая поймать эти слова.

Он и сам не заметил, как его начало трясти, пока Зейн не сомкнул свои руки вокруг его плеч. Гарри сдерживал предательские слезы. Он не хотел больше реветь, хоть и имел на это полное право. Что-то дало ему возможность общаться с Луи. И наверное он должен был разобраться в том, что это было.

— Ты уверен, что мы правильно поступили, рассказав ему? — Зейн сел рядом на кровать и уложил одну из подушек себе на колени. — Луи сильный, но это странно для всех нас. Никто не знает, что происходит.

Гарри сдержал себя от бессмысленных протестов. Он не мог признать, что общение с Луи было неправильным. Конечно, происходящее выходило далеко за рамки нормально, но Гарри не в силах отказаться от этого. Он повернулся к Зейну и уперся лбом в его плечо.

— Я хочу попытаться. Я знаю, что это неправильно. Это противоречит всему, но… — он вздохнул и сжал в пальцах футболку друга. — Что, если он и правда из прошлого. Что, если судьба дает мне шанс изменить все. Не дать ему умереть? — голос дрогнул, и Гарри крепко зажмурился, уговаривая себя придти в чувства и не раскисать вновь.

— Гарри, — Зейн прижал его к себе ближе, укрыв дрожащие плечи легким одеялом. — Даже если все — правда, не думаю, что твои мысли правильные. Насколько мне известно из фантастических фильмов — менять прошлое категорически запрещено, даже если выдалась такая возможность.

И Гарри это прекрасно понимал сам, но боль от утраты была все еще слишком сильной. Гарри готов был заплатить любую цену за жизнь возлюбленного, даже если ему самому придется умереть. Луи определенно не одобрил бы, но его никто и не ставил перед выбором. Это позволили сделать Гарри. И он был уверен в своих действиях и намерениях как никогда раньше.

— Я не могу без него, Зейн, — Гарри поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на друга со всей серьезность, на которую только был способен. — Прошу тебя. Я не справлюсь в одиночку.

И если Гарри видел сомнения в карих глаза, они явно значили не так много для самого Зейна, потому что он все же кивнул в ответ. Малик тяжело вздохнул и немного усмехнулся.

— Поверить не могу, что все это действительно происходит. Я хотел стать певцом, а не попасть в глупую фантастическую историю. Я даже не люблю фантастику.

Гарри не смог сдержать широкой облегченной улыбки, потому что был уверен — он не выдержал бы всего этого без Зейна.

— Обещаю, как только все закончится, мы устроим ночь ужасов. И ты будешь обнимать меня, потому что я жутко боюсь.

— Если с нами не будет Луи, — Зейн по-доброму улыбнулся. — Он никогда не позволяет обнимать кому-либо тебя по время просмотров ужастиков.

И Гарри позволил себе негромко рассмеяться. Луи был жутким собственником, когда дело касалось объятий.

— Что насчет пиццы?

— Лучшая идея за сегодняшнее раннее утро, — Зейн помог Гарри подняться с кровати и они вместе направились на кухню, где хранились буклеты из разнообразных служб доставок.

Возможно, они решили совершить величайшую и глупейшую из ошибок, но Гарри, наконец, мог вновь почувствовать себя живым. Луи был его частью, и Гарри не мог двигаться дальше, когда Томлинсона не оказалось рядом.

Любовь жуткая штука, на самом деле.

***

Гарри действительно сделал это. Он отправил Луи фотографию. Только на ней был лишь он и маленький стикер, на котором он слегка неразборчиво написал «Ты самый прекрасный человек на планете, придурок».

И никто не смеет его винить в этом. У Гарри была веская причина — у него умер лучший друг, и Стайлс все еще любил его. К тому же Гарри никогда не переносил, если Луи говорил о себе что-то плохое. Все прекрасно знали, что у Луи бывают большие проблемы с самооценкой, и Стайлс был единственным, способным заставить Луи вновь полюбить себя хоть на какое-то время.

От Мишки Бу:

_«Сказал человек с ворохом кудрей на голове и с глазами щеночка. Серьезно, Гарольд?»_

Сообщение заставило Гарри засмеяться. Он так давно этого не делал, что на несколько секунд удивленно замер, прикрыв рот ладонью. Луи наполнял его жизнью. Он парой слов мог вытащить Гарри из болота угрюмых мыслей и бесконечных сожалений. Луи был его солнцем, и Гарри не мог жить в темноте.

Он буквально воскресал с каждым сообщением, которым его одаривал Луи. По общей договоренности тот не стал рассказывать об этом странном общении никому из живущих в его времени. И Гарри был по-настоящему счастлив, получив шанс слышать голос Луи или читать его саркастичные комментарии о ребятах.

Но наступали и другие моменты.

Когда Гарри оставался один в своей комнате, слыша, как Зейн болтает по телефону со своей семьей. Стайлс лежал в своей большой кровати, закрывал глаза под монотонное звучание голоса друга и начинал чувствовать то, что старательно прятал от других и самого себя весь прошедший день.

Гарри больше не плакал. Он лежал там один в темноте и чувствовал тяжесть в груди, будто на нее поставили несколько кирпичей. Весь день он был в ощущении полета, наслаждаясь обществом Луи, пусть и таким призрачным. Но, оставаясь наедине с собой, Гарри начинал думать, что даже воздух давит. Словно все существующее прижимало к земле, не давало двигаться или свободно дышать. Гарри чувствовал себя мошкой на лобовом стекле движущегося автомобиля.

Тогда он осознавал, насколько пустым был на самом деле. С уходом Луи из его жизни, Гарри чувствовал, что время ускорило свой ход для него. Дни пролетали перед глазами, сменяясь лицами, зданиями и событиями, но Гарри едва мог уловить суть происходящего. Иногда ему требовалось пролистать историю сообщений с Луи, чтобы восстановить в памяти прошедший день.

Они больше не говорили о том, что Зейн и Гарри ляпнули по глупости в их первый разговор. Луи, конечно же услышал информацию о том, что в будущем он мертв, но вопросов не задавал. Это не было на него похоже, но Гарри догадался, что Томлинсон тщательно обдумывал все, прежде чем вновь ответить на очередное сообщение. Он доверился странному голосу из телефона, но не желал портить это легкое знакомое общение мрачными догадками.

Гарри подозревал, что Луи не до конца поверил в рассказы, будто они из будущего, но он и не требовал ничего сверх меры. Достаточно было лишь звонкого голоса и редких смешных фотографий, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть чуточку лучше.

Зейн несколько раз пытался поговорить о том, что, возможно, они совершают огромную ошибку. Что одно неверное слово может изменить их настоящее. Но Гарри оказался слишком зациклен на возможности общения с Луи, чтобы слушать логичные доводы друга.

Настолько, что однажды в его голову пришла невероятно глупая идея.

— Зейн! — Гарри ворвался в гостевую комнату с чуть встрепанными волосами и нездоровым блеском в глазах, но наполненный твердой уверенностью в своих намерениях. — Мы должны узнать все об этой аварии и предупредить Луи. Он может избежать этого. И мы ему поможем в этом.


End file.
